Zootopia: Kinesis Chronicles
by CAPTAINPRICE79
Summary: Nick Wilde is a Pyromancer, a mammal with the unique ability to switch between the Hell Walker and Fire Dancer Subclasses of Pyrokinesis. After a particularly violent outburst on a Hemokinetic mammal, him and Judy are driven further apart than they've ever been. This is the story of how this happened, and it's aftermath. On hold until ZA is done. Or until I decide to write for it.
1. The Purge

**Hey guys Price here and welcome to Zootopia: Kinesis Chronicles. There is no Prologue, for the first time in my stories, which will probably help with my wanting to label them as the Chapters they are on AO3 and mixing up their proper locations which has happened a few times. I fixed them quickly, but it was annoying until I figured out why they were doing it. I'm thinking of making the Chapters be mainly One Shots with minor connections to each other, but with me being me that'll likely change. I have a list for quite a few of the species' and their powers of Kinesis that will feature in the story, and which a few Chapters will include detailed guides to how they use those powers. Likely one Chapter out of every three will do so, and I'll upload the list at the end of each Chapter, where you'll be able to see as it grows. There will be Subclasses of the various Kinesis powers, so as to provide a bit more of the randomness to the story. I'll even add a little lore segment here, just to show you guys how serious I am. And a few Characters from my Zootopian Assassins story will make cameo appearances. And it's not listed, but the Mancers are mammals with the ability to switch between the two Subclasses. Anyway, this AN is getting long enough, I think it's time to get...onto the story!**

 _Thousands of years in the past, mammals signed the first peace treaty between Predators and Prey. Ever since then, more and more knowledge over what the mammals of the time called magic was gained._

 _As more time passed, they gave these various forms of magic names. They started with the four basic elements of nature. Pyrokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Geokinesis, and Aerokinesis. From there they moved onto various outlets of these four Kinesis'. Eventually, they had names for every kind of matter control that existed._

 _Every mammal species has their own innate abilities with Kinesis. Foxes have mostly elemental based forms of Kinesis, and any mammal would be hard pressed to find a Fox with a Kinesis ability not connected to one of the four elements of nature in some way._

 _As a defense mechanism, Rabbits evolved to possess what would eventually become known as Tychokinesis, or the ability to manipulate luck and chance in their favor. Hares, on the other paw, evolved to possess what would become known as Frigokinesis, or the ability to manipulate snow. No mammal knows why they didn't evolve to possess the same kinds of Kinesis as Rabbits, and it will likely remain that way for a long, long time._

 _Wolves, fittingly enough, evolved to possess Acoustokinesis, or the ability to manipulate sound waves. They use these abilities to communicate silently with each other in vocal frequencies that only they can detect with their abilities._

 _Eventually, however, mammals began to find ways that their forms of Kinesis could be used to harm others._

 _Wolves learned how to use their Acoustokinesis to overload a mammal's senses and knock them unconscious or outright kill them._

 _Rabbits used their Tychokinesis to manipulate the outcome of a confrontation, even in what would be considered a fair fight._

 _Red Foxes learned how to concentrate their flames into a powerful attack that could decimate an entire mile of land unless they enclosed it to a specific location, rendering any mammals unlucky enough to be on the receiving end nothing more than ash. They even learned how to control the heat of their flames, resulting in various cases where victims would be found still alive but badly burned if the heat was low enough._

 _Bovines such as the Water Buffalo learned how to use their Geokinesis abilities to crush mammals to death._

 _The list continues on and on, and if it gets better or not depends on who you ask._

 _Eventually, after the founding of the city of Zootopia, the ZPD created the Kinesis Division. This Kinesis Division only allowed the mammals with the best control over their powers and, as such, have never had the numbers they would like. One day, however, a_ Rabbit _of all mammals qualified. And then, only a year later, a Red Fox qualified._

 _This, my friends, is where our story begins..._

Judy Hopps dashed down an alleyway, the Black Panther she was chasing looking over his shoulder to see where she was. He let out a short growl of annoyance before turning back around to watch where he was going. As they approached the end of the alley, the Black Panther leaped and disappeared, phasing through the wall.

"Wilde! We have a Shadow Walker!" She shouted into her radio, the wall exploding as a small flicker of flame struck it, quickly expanding inside the masonry and making it explode outwards. "Okay, that works!" She leaped through the smoke, a leg colliding with her chest as she came out the other side and sending her back through the settling smoke.

"You okay there, Hopps?" Nick asked, crouching down next to her.

"Fine. Lucky Soul, remember?" She asked, Nick smiling briefly.

"Hm, adorable." The Black Panther said, materializing in front of them. Nick stood, tilting his head.

"Honestly, you'd think a Shadow Walker would know better than to get so close to a Pyromancer." Nick remarked, the Black Panther's eyes widening. "Good luck." With that, Nick drew a claw against his uniform quickly, producing a spark from the flint-infused cloth. The spark grew into a flame, which grew exponentially and surrounded the three mammals, eliminating any shadows in the vicinity and cutting off the Shadow Walker's escape.

"Hm, clever." The Black Panther chuckled, looking up. In response, the flame covered the area above them as well, the Black Panther hanging his head in defeat. He raised his paws in surrender, turning around. Nick approached quickly, bringing the Black Panther's paws down and behind him, placing the pawcuffs on and turning him around. With a swipe of a paw the fire dissipated almost immediately, Nick leading the Black Panther to his and Judy's cruiser.

Judy stood from where she had remained down, dusting off her uniform and shaking her tail. She turned and followed Nick, thinking back to when he had revealed himself as a Pyromancer to her.

 **One Year Ago**

Nick stood behind a stack of crates as shards of ice struck it, one nicking his ear and drawing a hiss of pain from him.

"Nick! Flame Wall!" Judy called, Nick swiping a claw across his uniform and igniting the spark. He threw it out in front of the crate, the small flame rising quickly into a wall of fire that melted the ice as it passed through it.

"Lancers! Now!" Somebody shouted, Nick's eyes widening as the water from the ice suddenly formed into a thin spear, flying through the air. It pierced the box Judy crouched behind, a gasp escaping the Rabbit as the water passed through her.

Nick's eyes narrows as a snarl formed on his muzzle, a claw resting just above his belt.

"Forgive me, Judy." With those words, he drew his claw upwards, then swiped it across his stomach in an inverted cross pattern. The design caught fire briefly, drawing Judy's gaze to it.

"Nick, wait!" She shouted, Nick closing his eyes at her tone.

"Purge." The destructive power of fire was unleashed with that one word, the wall of flame shrinking to a tiny ball before billowing out with a roar that rattled the building. Nick cast one paw out, protecting Judy in a tiny bubble as the flame washed over both of them. The other mammals didn't even have a chance to scream before they were incinerated to nothing, the last sensation a quick, almost missable burst of pain before any physical trace of their existence was washed away in a raging torrent of fire.

With a swipe of a paw the fire was snuffed out before it could go any further than the building, Nick dropping to a knee as he struggled to stay conscious. He'd never used the Purge before, and it was absolutely draining. He looked up, locking eyes with Judy as the Rabbit stared at him with absolute, primal _fear_.

"What...what did you do?" She asked almost silently, Nick barely catching the words.

"Judy..." Nick stood slowly, staggering towards her. Judy quickly stood and backed away, Nick stopping as he stared at her in shock and hurt. "Judy, I'm not going to hurt you." He said, taking another step. That plan was halted when he dropped to a knee in pain, gasping for air.

"Nick..." The Vulpine in question looked up, his ears laying back when he saw that Judy hadn't even come closer to him at the sight of him in pain. "You're...a Mancer." She said, her eyes wide.

"Yeah. Though I prefer to be a Fire Dancer." Nick wheezed out, attempting his trademark grin. Judy reached for her radio, keying it.

"This is officer Hopps to dispatch, I need a Med Van to my location." She said, a paw clutching her chest where the water had pierced it.

"Judy, _please_. You don't need to be afraid of me." Nick said, Judy licking her lip nervously. She carefully approached, as if expecting him to ignite another Purge at any moment. She crouched down in front of him, her nose twitching ever so slightly.

"Give me a reason." She said, voice strained as she looked at him.

"I..." Nick's eyes flicked around randomly as he tried to come up with the words he wanted. He gently laid a paw on Judy's shoulder, drawing her closer.

"Nick, wha-" whatever Judy was going to say was cut off as he tenderly pressed his muzzle to hers, Judy's eyes widening. After a few seconds he pulled away, looking her in the eyes.

"Because I love you, Judy Hopps." Nick breathed out, his breath heaving quietly as he awaited her response.

"Nick, I don't..." His eyes fell at that, leaning away from Judy as his eyes filled with hurt.

"I understand." He said, looking towards the road at the sound of sirens.

"No, Nick, let me talk." Judy said, laying a paw on his. He pulled it away, standing with some effort as he walked towards the approaching ambulance. "Nick!" Judy called, running in front of him and making him stop less he run over her.

"I don't need to hear your excuses, Hopps." He said roughly, eyes not even on her. He sidestepped her, leaving her to stare after him as paramedics rushed towards him.

"Sir, you okay?" One of them asked, Nick nodding.

"Just a little weakened." He said, the paramedic looking past him.

"And your partner?"

"Not sure." Nick answered, his voice coming across a bit harsher than he would have normally preferred.

"Do you want us to check her?"

"Surprise me." Nick answered, shuffling past the stunned paramedic.

It took Nick nearly an hour to get back to his apartment, where he immediately peeled off his uniform and sat down on the couch with a sigh. He needed sleep, badly. But that would have to wait, he needed to calm down first. If he went to bed angry, he was liable to burn down the apartment.

He was startled by the sound of his phone ringing, and he pulled it from his pocket without a thought.

"Hello?" He asked, wondering who could possibly be calling him.

" _Wilde, it's Bogo. I need you to come in for a moment."_ Bogo said from the other side, Nick narrowing his eyes in confusion.

"What for, sir?" Nick asked, standing from the couch and pulling his uniform back on.

" _It's about what happened at the abandoned factory."_ Bogo answered, Nick freezing at the words.

"Yes sir." Nick finally said, disconnecting the call and pulling his shirt on. He made his way to the door, pausing briefly to look at a picture of him and Judy, both smiling excitedly, on his wall. He approached it, picking it up. He opened the back, pulling the photo free from the frame.

And sparked it.

Nick waited for a moment before casting the ash aside, walking out of his apartment.

Nick stepped out the door of the apartment complex, surprised to see a cruiser in front of the building. He shrugged, opening the door. He climbed inside, closing the door behind him and clicking his seatbelt into place.

"So, Bogo actually sent somebody to pick me up. How thoughtful." He remarked with a chuckle, looking out the window as the cruiser began to move.

"No, actually." Nick froze at the voice, his eyes wide as he contemplated leaping from the vehicle and walking to the Precinct. He sighed, turning to face the driver.

"Judy, what are you doing here?" He asked, the Bunny in question having a gauze wrapping around her chest.

"Well, turns out the water missed all my vital areas, and there was just a small amount of bleeding. Well, compared to what it could have been at least." Judy answered, Nick shaking his head.

"No, I mean why are you _here_? You should be railing at me for what I did, screaming about how you deserve a better partner or something." Nick said, Judy looking mildly hurt at that.

"Nick, I don't _want_ anybody else as my partner. We work so well together, and we both know our talents would be wasted if we had other partners." Judy said, Nick looking away at the words.

"So I'm just a tool to you, to help you further your career by making you an even better officer, is that it?" Nick asked, Judy looking shocked at that.

"Nick! Of course that's not how it is! Gah, this is so hard!" Judy exclaimed, her annoyance clear.

"Then why oh why are you so comfortable around me? You were terrified only an hour ago!" Nick shouted, creating a spark and making Judy jump pointedly.

"Nick, you ran off before I could explain anything. It's been a long hour for me, and I want you to know that you _don't_ understand. I was surprised, and in shock, and my brain was scrambling as it tried to catch up to everything. First I take a Lance to the body, then you Purge the building, and then you kiss me and say you love me! Of course I was going to be confused!" Judy exclaimed, Nick hesitating in his response.

"Judy, can we please just forget about that last part? It'll be easier for both of us." Nick said, the Precinct coming into view.

"We'll finish this later." Judy said as they pulled into the parking lot, Nick opening the door to the cruiser and hopping out. He walked up the stairs and opened the door to the Precinct, walking past the front desk and ignoring Ben as he tried to say hello.

As he opened the door to Bogo's office upstairs, he paused and looked behind him. Judy came into view as she cleared the last few steps, and Nick stepped inside.

"Ah, Wilde. I was wondering where you were." Bogo said, Nick not even bothering with a response as he hopped into a chair. Nick purposefully took up the entirety of the seat, a fact Bogo either ignored or didn't notice.

Judy stepped into the office, took one look at Nick and what he was doing, and hopped up onto Bogo's desk.

"Sir." She said, Bogo grunting at the fact she was on his desk, but otherwise ignored it.

"Now that we're all here, we can get down to business. Wilde, Hopps informs me that you are a Pyromancer. Is this true?" Bogo asked, looking at Nick.

"Yes sir. Though, as I mentioned to officer Hopps, I prefer to use the abilities of the Fire Dancer." Nick answered, glancing at Judy pointedly.

"And I am also under the impression that, upon seeing officer Hopps take a Lance to her body, you ignited a Purge. Is that also correct?" Bogo asked, Nick looking down in shame.

"Yes sir. I don't know what came over me." Nick answered, Bogo grunting in thought.

"Alright. Don't forget to file your report in the morning." He said as he looked down at a paper he had been working on before Nick had entered, Nick looking up at him in shock.

"But, sir! I Purged a building with mammals inside!" Nick exclaimed, Bogo looking up at him.

"Mammals who did not hesitate to attempt to kill my two best officers. You acted in what you thought was the best course of action, and that is what you will put in your report. Am I understood?" Bogo asked, Nick closing his eyes and sighing.

"Yes sir." Nick answered, hopping off the chair and walking out.

Judy watched Nick leave, turning back to Bogo when the door closed.

"Sir, I...was wondering, and I wanted to know what you thought about fraternization in the Precinct?" Judy asked, Bogo looking at her in surprise.

"Well, I can't say I expected to hear that question from you, but as long as it doesn't negatively alter any of your duties with officer Wilde, then I don't care." Bogo said, Judy blinking.

"Uh, who said anything about Nick?" Judy asked, Bogo snorting.

"Hopps, I may be a Water Buffalo, but I'm not completely blind. Any mammal can see how much Wilde cares for you from the way he looks at you alone. Now go, catch up to him before it's too late." Bogo said, Judy nodding and hopping off the desk. Bogo waited for a moment before he placed down the pencil he had been writing with and pulling out his phone. Opening an app, he waited.

" _Wow, you're one hot dancer, Chief Bogo."_

Nick stepped out of the Precinct, beginning the trek towards the apartment complex he was staying in. He made it a relatively good distance before Judy caught up to him.

"Nick!" Judy shouted, Nick sighing in annoyance before turning.

"Judy, what do you wa-" Nick was cut off as Judy became an airborne missile, the small gray Bunny slamming into him. He stumbled back, only just managing to remain upright, as Judy pressed her muzzle against his. He stood there, dumbfounded and eyes as wide as dinner plates, as Judy kissed him. She released him a moment later, dropping to the ground with a smug little grin.

"There. Now we're even." She said, Nick remaining frozen in place. He tried to speak, but all that came out was a wheezed groan. "Uh, hello? Earth to Nick." She said, looking at him expectantly.

"Huh? Oh, right. Um...what was that about?" Nick asked, looking confused.

"Well, I asked Bogo, and he said that he doesn't really care as long as it doesn't negatively alter our ability to interact on the job. So, I was wondering if you'd still be open to the idea." Judy said sheepishly, Nick blinking in surprise as his sufficiently slowed down brain finally caught up.

"Wait, so you're saying that you'd be okay with a Fox such as myself exploring _every inch of your body_?" Nick asked, Judy blushing at that.

"Uh, wait what?" Judy asked, Nick arching an eyebrow.

"Judy, you do realize Foxes mate for life, right?" Nick asked, Judy shaking her head. "Well, basically, I couldn't even cheat on you if I wanted to. I literally can't even get excited by any other mammal unless they are also a soulmate." Nick said, Judy staring at him in stunned silence.

"Well at least I don't have to worry about what you look up in your free time." Judy finally said, shrugging.

"Eh..." Nick said, tilting his paw side to side nervously.

"Do it and I take your tackle." Judy said threateningly, Nick's eyes widening.

"Joking, joking." Nick said, paws up defensively. Judy stared at him for a moment, eyes narrowed, before she seemed to accept the answer and nodded.

"Okay. So, that whole 'mate for life' thing...is that why you Purged the building?" Judy asked, Nick hesitating.

"Come on." He finally said, jerking his head as an indication to follow him. Judy frowned in annoyance at not having her question answered, but followed him nonetheless.

"You know, one of us needs a car." Judy said absentmindedly, looking at the road next to them as Nick led her to what she assumed was his apartment. Hopefully he was, anyway.

"On our salary? Yeah, right." Nick said jokingly, scoffing.

"Oh, I'm sure one of us could afford one. Honestly, it wouldn't even have to be new, as long as it was it good condition." Judy said, shrugging as she glanced at Nick.

"Are you implying that I would use ill gotten gains for something like that?" Nick asked playfully, Judy arching an eyebrow at him.

"Well, what else would you use it for?" She asked, Nick's gaze dropping briefly before looking straight ahead. "Uh, Slick?"

"Let's see. My rent, my groceries, my mother." Nick said, stressing the last part.

"Oh. I didn't, um, realize..." Judy said, the implication of what she meant clear.

"She's fine, just so you know. I just like to send her a...care package, if you will, every so often." Nick said, Judy nodding in understanding.

"Sorry." Judy said, silence falling upon the two until they reached the apartment complex Nick was staying at. He walked up to the door, opening it. He looked over his shoulder at Judy, who had paused at the steps as if unsure.

"You know we could wait, right?" He asked, startling Judy from whatever she had been thinking about.

"Huh? For what?" She asked, Nick rolling his eyes in amusement.

"For all this. It's okay to be afraid when you go from partners to dating in the span of an hour after watching said partner incinerate a building full of bad guys." Nick answered, Judy sighing.

"Well then you're lucky I know you could never hurt me." Judy said surely, walking up the steps before she could change her mind. Nick just watched her as she passed him, a small smile touching his muzzle briefly at how determined she was.

"Indeed you are." He said under his breath, closing the door behind him as he entered the complex.

Judy waited by the stairs, her arms crossed patiently.

"Well, no backing out now." Judy said awkwardly, making Nick chuckle.

"Carrots, I'm just explaining things to you." He said, Judy's eyes dropping briefly. "Wait, you thought...?"

"Uh, maybe?" Judy said with an awkward shrug, her paws palm up at shoulder height before falling.

"Dear god what am I going to do with you?" Nick asked, chuckling at her admission. "I don't get why you're so nervous though. You _are_ a Bunny, aren't you?"

"Okay, one, that's stereotyping and just a little speciest. Two, it's also very true." Judy added the last part dejectedly, frowning slightly.

"Okay, well I'll see you up there." Nick said, Judy tilting her head.

"You aren't going to use the elevator, are you?" She asked, Nick arching an eyebrow.

"Judy, I live on the top floor. I'm tired and I don't feel like going up more than fifty steps." Nick said, his sleepy tone reinforcing his words.

"I didn't realize you were so tired." Judy said apologetically, Nick shrugging.

"The Purge is a lot more draining than you would think." Nick explained, shrugging and stepping into the elevator. "See you in a minute." With that, he pressed the button for the top floor and watched as the doors closed.

When the elevator door opened only thirty seconds later, Nick shouldn't have been surprised to see Judy standing there with her arms crossed. But, he was, and it was incredibly embarrassing when he jumped in surprise.

"They need to install new elevators. These are incredibly slow." Judy remarked, staring at what amounted to a closet that moved up and down. For all Nick knew it may have been before being retrofitted into an elevator. Who knew.

"Yeah, well, not everything can move at mach twenty." Nick said jokingly, Judy rolling her eyes.

"Okay, first of all, the Cheetah was only going twenty. That was easy." Judy retorted, Nick arching an eyebrow as he stepped from the elevator.

"Judy, he was a Speeder. He Boosted and you still caught him. That is not a natural speed for Rabbits, last I checked." Nick said pointedly, leading her to his apartment.

"Yeah, well, I'm also not a natural among Rabbits, in case you forgot." Judy shrugged, like her answer was all that was needed.

"I'm pretty certain Hell would freeze over before I forgot that." Nick remarked with a chuckle.

"Oh, I'm sure a talented Ice Warrior or Guardian could find a way." Judy said, Nick snorting in amusement.

"That'd be something to see." He said, stopping in front of his door. He paused as he made to unlock, before letting out a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Judy asked, Nick glancing at her.

"Oh, I just realized that I was leading you to my den. Always figured that would only happen in my wildest dreams." He remarked, letting out another chuckle and opening the door.

"Hm, sounds like dreams I'd like to hear about."Judy said, Nick freezing momentarily before he relaxed.

"Nah, most of 'em are boring. The non-boring ones are likely a bit much for you." Nick said, Judy closing the door behind her as she followed him in.

"I literally grew up with two hundred and seventy five brothers and sisters, Nick. I think I can handle a certain type of dream." Judy said, Nick grimacing.

"They aren't _those_ kinds of dreams. They're more nightmares than anything." Nick said as he sat down on the couch, Judy flopping down next to him. She looked confused at his words. "You know, that I'd lose it one day. I'd Purge and scare you out of my life. I couldn't live with that, Judy. The idea that I would scare you out of my life kept me up at night. It gave me nightmares. The first week...the last time I'd been that scared that I'd never see you again was after we busted Lionheart and you made your little...speech." Nick explained, Judy looking down. "Which you've apologized enough for." He added, Judy having opened her mouth to speak.

"No, you could never scare me away. You're a Mancer, Nick. You can Purge. That's just a fact of life right now." Judy said softly, taking his paw in hers. She smiled at him, Nick smiling back.

"I'm glad to hear that." He said, gaze dropping to the bandage on her chest, just barely visible from his vantage point through her shirt. "So, what was it you wanted to talk about again?" He asked, Judy crossing her arms in a small bit of annoyance at the fact he seemed to have forgotten.

"Is the whole 'mate for life' thing why you Purged the building?" She asked, Nick grimacing at the question.

"Well...sort of. That, and I feared that you were going to die. So, when that thought came, I figured that I may as well make sure your killer wouldn't get out after twenty years. Though I didn't intend for the building to be destroyed as well. Guess rage can affect the heat just as well as the will." Nick said, shrugging at the last part.

"I honestly don't now whether to be flattered you'd go so far for me or scared for your own safety." Judy said, Nick looking confused.

"Uh, why would you be scared for _my_ safety?" He asked, not really understanding what she meant.

"It's just not a healthy attitude, Nick. For anybody. I just don't want to lose you because you can't stand to let anybody who may have killed or at least severely wounded me with an attack live." Judy answered, her words striking low and hard to Nick. He flinched.

"I know, Judy. It's just...I literally couldn't live without you. Mammals do crazy things for love, especially so when they're a species who mates for life." Nick said, leaning back into the couch and covering his eyes with his paw. "Jesus, it's going to be so hard to restrain myself."

"They offer classes at the Precinct, you know." She said, Nick looking at her at that.

"Well, guess I better sign up."

And he did. It took a few months, but eventually he learned to restrain himself. And when he did, he was amazed at how easy it was. He was still tempted, though. That would never change.

 **Present Day**

Judy shook herself out of her memories, a small smile touching her muzzle. It faded quickly, however, as she followed Nick to the cruiser. How they'd gone from the best of friends, to lovers, and now to what they were now was baffling. Nick never even called her by any of his many nicknames anymore. It was always either "officer Hopps" or, curtly, "Judy" and it was horrible. But then, she did the same thing he did, and with the same cold indifference.

Occasionally she slipped, like today, but it'd soon be forgotten. Just like everything else between them had seemed to.

 **And that does it for Chapter 1 of Zootopia: Kinesis Chronicles. I may change it to Kinesis Division or something, but It'll stay Kinesis Chronicles for now. And I felt like ignoring my shipper instincts and making them have more of a professional relationship, at least in the Present. I'll explain what happened in flashbacks, don't you guys worry your cute, fluffy little tails. I would rather work on Zootopian Assassins, but inspiration for this little tidbit struck and I had to write it. I'll upload it, but it won't count as my weekly upload since it'll be awhile before the story actually gets here. So you guys get to have a sneak peek at a new project for after Zootopian Assassins as well as a new chapter for Zootopian Assassins! You guys are lucky, getting two things for a single week. And yes, I have a growing list of different attacks, defensives, evasions, and traps for the various Subclasses, though I'll wait until I have at least two for each Subclass listed before I add them to the list at the end. Flame Wall and the Purge are for the Fire Dancer and Hell Walker respectively. The Purge** ** _will_** **make at least one more appearance in the story, but I'm still on the rocks about whether to make it in the Present or a flashback that made them begin a professional relationship instead of what they had. And yes, I did just make the Hell Walker switch an inverted cross pattern. It seemed fitting, and that's the only reason I have. Anyway, this AN is starting to get long enough, I will see you guys...next update. Word Count: 5,252**

 **Zootopia: Kinesis Chronicles Powers list**

Red Foxes: Pyrokinesis; Subclasses include Fire Dancer and Hell Walker

Arctic Foxes: Cryokinesis; Subclasses include Ice Warrior and Guardian

Gray Foxes: Typhokinesis; Subclasses include Smother and Escapist

Fennec Fox: Sunakinesis; Subclasses include Burrower and Blinder

Rabbits: Tychokinesis; Subclasses include Lucky Soul and Soldier of Chance

Hares: Frigokinesis; Subclasses include Freezer and Snow Body

Black Panther and Pumas: Umbrakinesis; Subclasses include Assassin and Shadow Walker

Sloths: Chronokinesis; Subclasses include Time Warrior and Time Guardian

Cheetahs: Flash Step(( **I couldn't find a Kinesis based on manipulating speed** )); Subclasses include Telefragger and Speeder

Elephants: Dermakinesis; Subclasses include Armorer and Slicer

Bovines: Geokinesis; Subclasses include Waller and Crusher

Vampire Bats: Hemokinesis; Subclasses include Bloodsucker and Puppeteer

Polar Bears: Hydrokinesis; Subclasses include Shielder and Lancer

Coatis: Hallucikinesis; Subclasses include Chameleon and Psyco-Imager

Wolves: Acoustokinesis; Subclasses include Linker and Waver

 **Subclass Specific Powers**

Fire Dancer: A perfect use of Pyrokinesis for a Defensive purpose, the Fire Dancer Subclass relies on intensely hot but short bursts of fire to melt incoming projectiles or to dissuade an enemy from attacking. The name Fire Dancer comes from the ways in which a Red Fox moves while using it's abilities, using graceful movements to aim the bursts.

Hell Walker: The Hell Walker Subclass focuses on unleashing a single brutal attack with the capability to lay waste to an entire mile of land if not centralized to a specific location, as was the case with many of the first attempts of the ability by Red Foxes. If centralized, however, the attack can leave no trace of any mammals unfortunate enough to be it's victim behind. It would be as if the mammal ceased to exist. This is what gave the Subclass its name of Hell Walker and the main ability the name of the Purge.

Ice Warrior: The Ice Warrior Subclass uses ice to form weapons with which to fight with, and can be a formidable opponent even to a Hell Walker if the Arctic Fox is experienced enough in the usage of the Ice Warrior's abilities.

Guardian: The Guardian Subclass focuses on Defensive abilities, using walls of ice and ice traps to prevent another mammal from attacking.

Smother: The Smother Subclass focuses on Offensive abilities centralized around suffocation, hence the name.

Escapist: The Escapist Subclass uses both Defensive and Evasion based abilities as it's main focus, with one or two offensive abilities so as to not leave the wielder totally helpless.

Burrower: The Burrower Subclass is an Evasion based Subclass, with no Offensive capabilities and few defensive ones. It's main and most useful ability is arguably the Sand Clone, which constructs sand particles into the form the caster used while activating it.

Blinder: The Blinder Subclass is widely considered to barely be an Offensive Subclass. With only a number than could be counted on two paws which possess offensive properties, it's usually used as more of a last resort when the Burrower Subclass fails. The ability from which it derives its name, Sand Blast, is always aimed for the eyes to allow for the caster to escape.

Lucky Soul: The Lucky Soul Subclass is usually the Subclass of choice used by Rabbits. Its functions as a Subclass consists of increasing the probability of something good happening to the Rabbit using it.

Soldier of Chance: The Soldier of Chance Subclass is arguably one of the best and worst Subclasses around, as it allows for the mammal currently using the Subclass the ability to materialize any weapon within a twenty mile radius. The downside is that the weapon it summons may not be suitable for the caster.

Freezer: The Freezer Subclass is a Defense Subclass, using snow to disorientate and trap a pursuer.

Snow Body: The Snow Body Subclass is purely an Offensive Subclass, but this is only due to its most used ability; the ability to disintegrate the caster's body into a flurry of snow, allowing them to move around quickly and materialize at will, landing blow after blow to an opponent.

Assassin: The Assassin Subclass is both an Evasion and Offense Subclass, allowing the caster to set traps and blend into shadows.

Shadow Walker: The Shadow Walker Subclass is purely an Evasion orientated Subclass, allowing the caster to Shadow Leap. This ability gives the caster the ability to move from one shadow to another, and is essentially teleportation restricted to shadow-to-shadow movement. The caster can also turn into a shadow, allowing them to phase through walls and other objects.

Time Warrior: The Time Warrior Subclass is unique in that it allows the caster to slow down the surrounding environment and, essentially, any mammals inside the radius, though only they register the time manipulation. This is how the caster in question can seem to move faster than the blink of an eye.

Time Guardian: The Time Guardian Subclass functions the same as the Guardian Subclass of the Cryokinesis Class, though with time instead of ice. The caster can slow down the time flow around a certain mammal or object, allowing the target of the object to dodge.

Telefragger: An Offensive Subclass focused on Flash Stepping an object inside another mammal or object, causing telefrag and wounding or killing the mammal and damaging or destroying the object telefragged.

Speeder: The Speeder Subclass is an Evasion Subclass, giving the caster an intense burst of speed in order to escape a pursuer.

Armorer: A Defensive Subclass focused on hardening the skin of the caster to protect from attacks.

Slicer: An Offensive Subclass that thins the skin down to the width of Monomolecular Wire, allowing it to slice through just about anything.

Waller: A Defensive Subclass that allows the caster to raise walls of earth or any other natural material to protect themselves or somebody else.

Crusher: An Offensive Subclass that uses earth to trap and either slowly or quickly crush the trapped mammal, hence the name.

Bloodsucker: A non-classified Subclass that can function as Defensive, Offensive, or Evasive. It allows the caster to manipulate the flow of blood inside a mammal's body, where they can either cut it off or extract it. It can also use the blood as a weapon by hardening it.

Puppeteer: An also non-classified Subclass in that it's purpose is entirely unclear. It allows the caster to use the blood inside a body to move the mammal against their will.

Shielder: Essentially similar to the Waller, though only in purpose, it is a Defensive Subclass. It can only project personal shields to protect the caster, which is where it's similarity to Waller ends.

Lancer: An Offensive Subclass that forms water into a lance shape and launches it at high speeds, effectively making it a deadly projectile.

Chameleon: An Evasive Subclass that allows the caster to manipulate the sense of sight to make the pursuer unable to see them. It's downfall is that the caster must have a clear line of sight to the intended target.

Psyco-Imager: A questionably Offensive Subclass, the Psyco-Imager Subclass gives the caster the ability to psychologically torment the victim, making them relive painful memories or other sensations.

Linker: A Mental Subclass that allows the caster to telepathically connect with one or more mammal if said mammal(s) is out range of normal communication.

Waver: An Offensive Subclass that allows the caster to use sound waves as weapons. These can either be used to subdue a target from overloaded senses or cause massive damage to property.


	2. Forgiven

**Hey guys Price here and welcome to Chapter 2 of Zootopia: Kinesis Chronicles! You guys can thank CombatEngineer on Archive of Our Own for making me want to write this Chapter for you guys. I am still going to upload Zootopian Assassins as well, but I'll also upload this because it seems to have garnered some attention. I decided just an hour ago at the time of writing this to just upload these Chapters whenever I finish them and can upload them, just so you guys don't have to wait a whole week for it. I am feeling generous lately, and I blame it being Christmas. And yes, I am going to add flashbacks to each Chapter, but they'll likely be shorter than the one for Chapter 1. Unless they are** ** _very_** **important to certain aspects and require to be fleshed out an extreme amount, of course. Such as the flashback as to why Judy and Nick now have a strictly professional relationship. I'm going to cut around a bit at the beginning of the Chapter, just as a fair warning. Anyway, this is getting long enough, I think it's time to get...onto the story!**

Judy stepped into her small, square apartment that she still used. It was the same as the one that she'd used when she'd first moved to Zootopia. She technically had a larger place to live – a medium sized house a small distance from Precinct One – but it legally belonged to Nick and she didn't think she was welcome there.

She groaned in annoyance as she flopped onto her bed, knowing how she had gotten to where she was with Nick but not quite knowing _how_ it had happened.

Her phone suddenly chimed, drawing her attention with a small noise of surprise. Nobody usually texted her this late. At least...not anymore. She picked it up, her suspicions confirmed when she saw the name Dumb Fox as the contact.

" _Hey, Judy. I uh, guess I wanted to know if you'd be up for lunch tomorrow?"_ His text read, and Judy felt her breath catch at the words. She hesitated in her reply, thinking it odd that he'd be asking her now instead of when there had been hope of salvaging what they once had.

" _Sure."_ She finally replied, waiting to see if he would reply.

" _Great. See you at...eight?"_ He asked, Judy feeling a small smile tug at her muzzle at the question. God, it'd been forever since they'd done _anything_ as friends, let alone more.

" _Sure. Ain't fancy, is it?"_ She said, chuckling at the memory of the first time they'd had an actual date. He'd told her to dress casual and then taken her to one of the fanciest restaurants in the city. He'd insisted it was a spur of the moment choice to go there and had forgotten he'd told her to dress casual, but she knew he enjoyed seeing her squirm at the occasional glare. It had been friendly teasing, of course, but he learned very quickly not to do that again.

" _I promise, no."_ Judy snorted at that, recalling the last time he'd said that to her. That had been the day she'd realized just how close he was to snapping at a moment's notice. She didn't even realize she was typing until she'd already pressed send.

" _Yeah, and how'd that go the last time you told me that?"_ Judy felt herself freeze as she realized what she'd sent, waiting to see how Nick would react.

He didn't.

Nick's breath caught as he read Judy's last text, his eyes wide as he tried to keep himself from crushing the phone.

He took a deep breath and pocketed the device, opting not to respond lest he say something similar just in spite.

He sighed and stood, heading towards the door of the house.

"I need a freaking drink." He muttered to himself, silently wondering if he would find a cute Vixen to make himself feel better.

Nick groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, sitting up slowly as he tried not to fall over from the feeling of vertigo.

"Hey, you are being awake." Somebody said next to him, Nick looking up as he tried to clear his eyes of the grit in them. He froze when he saw the Arctic Fox sitting in a chair a few feet away, a book in her paws. Realizing he was naked under the cover, Nick made a visible effort to keep himself covered.

"Um...we didn't...do anything, did we?" He asked, then blinking. Why was he so worried about if he and the Vixen had done anything? He wasn't in a relationship, after all.

"Not for a lack of trying on your own part, I assure you. To be honest I am glad. I already have somebody I like anyway." The Vixen said, Nick letting out a sigh of both relief and a small amount of anger. "So, officer Wilde, what are you going to do now?" The Vixen suddenly asked, Nick glancing at her briefly as he tried to look for his clothing.

"I'd ask how you knew my name, but I can probably guess, so instead I ask, why do you care?" Nick asked, finding and pulling on his shirt.

"You seem friendly enough. I worry about others." She answered simply, shrugging as Nick looked around for his pants. "Fan."

"Thanks." Nick said, pulling the clothing down from the ceiling fan and pulling them on. "So, you have a name?" He asked, looking at the Arctic Fox questioningly.

"Ah, sorry. Where are my manners? I am being Lumi Keto. Nice to finally meet you, officer Wilde." The Arctic Fox said, Nick nodding.

"Yeah, likewise. If you find my tie, I don't know, keep it or something. I gotta get to work." He said, heading for the door.

"Kitchen counter." Lumi said, Nick pausing. He glanced around, found the article of clothing, and quickly grabbed it.

"Thanks!" He shouted as he exited the apartment, placing his tie on and fixing it as he walked.

As he exited the apartment complex, he blinked when he realized it was in Tundra Town. He must have allowed Lumi to bring him there instead of his place. Somewhat helpful, but he would have preferred to go to his own place if only to make Judy think he was fine, seeing as her next courtesy visit was due tonight.

He let out a small growl, remembering when they used to live there together. And then he ruined it after only a few months.

Nick stepped into Precinct One, Clawhauser looking up at him with a smile. Nick approached, knowing the Cheetah would pout if he didn't at least greet him.

"Nick, how are you today?" He asked, waving at the Red Fox.

"Clawhauser." Nick said, dipping his head in greeting as he passed. Clawhauser sighed, a dejected look on his face.

He missed the old Nick and Judy.

Nick stepped into the Bullpen, hopping up into the chair immediately to his left. After he and Judy had split up, they'd agreed to sit at different sides of the Bullpen during the first few weeks. And then they never went back to the old way of doing things, just like a lot of things in their lives.

Bogo stepped into the Bullpen, pausing momentarily at the lack of sound that greeted him back in the past. Even after a month the lack of noise still surprised him. He cleared his throat awkwardly and stepped up to the podium.

"Alright. Assignments are as follows, officers." Bogo began to pass out assignments, and he hesitated when it was time to give Nick and Judy theirs. "Wilde, Hopps. You...have no assignments. I want to see you both in my office in five." He said, Judy and Nick both blinking in shock. They both just nodded and hopped from their chairs, exiting the Bullpen individually. Bogo sighed, shaking his head as he stepped out.

Nick stepped into Bogo's office, holding the door for Judy. They may not get along as they used to, but that didn't mean he couldn't be a gentlemammal when he wanted to be.

"Sir, you wanted to see us?" Judy asked, hopping up into the chair. Nick just stood, his head barely clearing the desk.

"Look, officers. I know you are not working as well as you used to together, and I know and understand why. And I have tolerated it for _five months_ because you haven't let it affect your work relationship otherwise. But no more. I'm assigning you to new partners." Judy stared at him in shock, not having realized their dynamic had been affected that badly.

"Fine. When do we meet them?" Nick asked, appearing indifferent to the news.

"You, Wilde, have already met yours. She was just off today." Bogo said, Nick arching an eyebrow in curiosity. "Operator Keto will be here tomorrow, though."

"Oh." Nick said, Judy casting a glance at him. "Sir, don't you think that's a bad idea? I mean, I _did_ go home with her last night." Nick took a small amount of satisfaction at seeing Judy flinch in his peripheral vision, Bogo looking at Judy briefly.

"That depends. I believe the same could be said of you and Judy, here, in the past." Judy's eyes widened at Bogo using her first name, while Nick merely grit his teeth.

"If that's all you need of me sir, I think I'll take my leave now." Nick ground out, his anger radiating off him in waves. He turned curtly and exited the office, letting the door slam shut behind him. Judy flinched and cast her eyes downward.

"He didn't get to her, Hopps." Bogo suddenly said, Judy looking up at him questioningly. "Operator Keto. They didn't get anywhere." He explained, Judy casting her gaze downward again. Apparently, she was just that transparent.

"I'm not...jealous, sir." She lied, Bogo snorting but letting her continue. "I just don't want him to get into something he'll regret. Again."

"Hopps, we both know that's a load. Do both of us a favor and tell the truth." Bogo said, Judy flinching again.

"Sorry, sir. I just...he hates me now, and I don't want him to think I'm weak by groveling for him to let me back in. I won't." Judy said, Bogo sighing.

"Operator Larsson will be here in a few hours. I suggest you use that time to think of a way to not appear to grovel." Bogo said, Judy hesitating at his words. He said it like he wanted them to just work together like they used to, but it was plainly obvious he was hoping they'd get back together.

"Uh, yes sir." She finally said, waiting to see if there was any more Bogo wanted to say. When it was obvious he didn't have anything else to add, she dismissed herself. Stepping onto the escalator, she watched as Nick stepped into what had been their cubicle once. He slammed the door, and from Judy's vantage point she saw only a single officer – a Wolf – raise their head, likely a new recruit, the others only pausing momentarily.

As Judy began to walk to her cubicle a few spaces down from Nick's, an officer she recognized as the probable new recruit stepped out in front of her, only barely managing to avoid slamming into her.

"Oh! Sorry, sir, er, ma'am. I didn't see you there an-wait, officer Hopps?" The Wolf said, surprise filling their voice like they hadn't even realized who they almost bumped into.

"That's me! And you are?" Judy asked, the Wolf smiling in a friendly way.

"Ah, sorry. Officer Jake Wolford, at your service." The Wolf said, Judy's breath catching briefly.

"You're Jame's pup?" She asked, Jake blinking at the usage of the first Wolford's first name.

"Uh, yeah. Is there something I should know?" Jake asked, looking surprised at Judy's reaction.

"Oh, no! Sorry. I just...I didn't realize you were gonna be a cop! God, James would be proud of you." She said, Jake flinching slightly as Judy began to recall what had happened to the other officer.

 **11 Months earlier**

Nick hopped down from the cruiser he and Judy used, slightly annoyed he had to share it with officer Wolford for the day seeing as his partner was sick.

"So, Tail Sniffer, Bogo say why he wanted us in one of the most dangerous neighborhoods the big city has to offer?" Nick asked, Wolford sighing. He was still getting used to the nicknames.

"Not really, no. But make sure to keep an eye out." Wolford said, Nick nodding as Wolford set about sniffing the air. His eyes widened as he caught the scent of iron, the tell-tale sign of a Hemokinesis wielder in an otherwise clean environment.

"Nick! Hemo!" He shouted, whipping around to check on the Fox. He froze, his eyes still wide, as he felt his arm begin to move of it's own will. He fought it, but eventually it came to rest of his lethal sidearm.

"Yeah, I can see that buddy. You know where he is, right?" Nick asked, Wolford fighting to keep his digit from squeezing the trigger as the sidearm slowly raised itself to his temple.

"Uh, they're somewhere around here. But you can't Purge, there are innocents here." Wolford said, his gaze falling as he realized what was going to happen anyway.

"James, come on! Fight it!" Nick shouted, his eyes pleading Wolford to do just that. Wolford shook his head, knowing it was pointless.

"Sorry Nick. Tell Jake I said I love him when you tell him." Wolford said, smiling reassuringly at the panicking Red Fox.

"No! Stop, please! Don't! Me, take me!" Nick shouted, Wolford feeling the pressure on his arm lighten at the shout. It abruptly ceased, and Wolford quickly holstered the sidearm as Nick's left arm began to move.

"Nick, no!" Wolford shouted, Nick flashing him a grin as the Wolf took a step closer.

"I got this, buddy. Heel." Nick said playfully, Wolford hesitating. He finally nodding, and Nick was about to crack another joke when the shot rang out.

Wolford's eyes went wide, then his eyebrows began to crease as he began to register the pain. He saw Nick's eyes widen in shock, and he placed a paw against his stomach. It came away bloody.

"Heh. See you around, Wilde." Wolford said, casting him a playful salute as the Puppeteer used Nick to pull the trigger again. Wolford's head jerked back, and at the same time Nick felt the pressure on his arm cease. He rushed over to Wolford, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to say something, _anything_. Finally, he fumbled for his radio, depressing the button.

"This is officer Wilde, I have a ten double zero! Puppeteer in the area, use caution!" He shouted, not even giving Clawhauser a chance to say anything before he replaced the radio at his belt, looking around frantically. A few mammals had come out of the various houses, their gazes resting on the body of Wolford before they rushed back inside.

Only a minute later the first cruiser came barreling down the road, sirens at full blast. They came to a screeching halt, officers Fangmeyer and Delgato stepping out. Fangmeyer's eyes rested on Wolford and she dashed over, her eyes wide as she stared at the body of the Wolf.

"Oh my god, James." She whispered, Delgato casting his gaze around as he searched for any mammal that could be suspect while the Tigress crouched at Nick's side.

"I...I couldn't fight it. I begged them to take me, Nadine. To let Wolford go. I thought they were going to, but they just got my hopes up to crush them again. They used me...and they made me kill him." Nick said, his voice barely coming out as a whisper as his eyes began to water.

"We'll find him, Nick. I promise." Fangmeyer said, her voice hard as she slowly stood.

"I want to be there, Nadine. I have to." Nick said, casting his eyes up at the Tigress.

"Nick, you know Bogo – and _especially_ Judy – won't let you go after the Puppeteer. You're a good officer, Nick, really. But they aren't going to risk the bastard goading you on." Fangmeyer said, Nick dropping his gaze.

"I know. But they _will_ pay."

 **Present**

Judy was snapped from her memory, or rather Nick's account of it really, by Jake nudging her shoulder gently.

"Uh, Hopps? You okay there?" He asked, looking worried.

"Oh, fine. Sorry, just...thinking." Judy said, flashing the younger Wolf a reassuring smile.

"Okay, if you're sure. So, what was that noise a minute ago?" Jake asked, glancing behind her towards Nick's cubicle.

"Oh, that was just Ni-I mean, that was just officer Wilde. He isn't in a very good mood today, is all." Judy said, Jake catching onto her slip up.

"Okay, now I know something is wrong ma'am. Ursula always talked about how you and Wilde were the best of friends and everything. She bragged about you two, really. When she found out you two were a thing, she was ecstatic. Always comparing everybody else to you two. She said that you two were so good together and eve-"

"We didn't work out, okay!? Just, stop talking about him." Judy said, Jake flinching at her tone.

In his cubicle, Nick closed his eyes at the words, trying to keep himself from letting emotions get the best of him.

"I...I'm sorry, ma'am. I didn't realize it was a sensitive subject." Jake said, Judy feeling her brief burst of anger fade at the hurt in his voice.

"No, I'm sorry Jake. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. You didn't know." Judy said, stepping past the Wolf. He stood there, eyebrows furrowed slightly. Finally, he looked up and was met with the sight of almost every officer in their cubicles tall enough staring at him. He waved awkwardly, the mammals looking behind him to where Judy was just entering her cubicle before disappearing.

"Okay then." He muttered under his breath, turning around to step back into his cubicle when he came muzzle to chest with a wall of blue. He looked up, surprise making it's way into his eyes when he saw his father's old partner. "Hey, Nadine right?" He asked, the Tigress narrowing her eyes.

"Only my friends or lovers can call me that. Whether you are your father's pup remains to be seen." She said coldly, Jake faltering briefly.

"Okay, Fangmeyer it is. So, what exactly does that mean, the whole thing about being my father's pup?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Well, you would have to ask your father." She said, Jake blinking in confusion.

"But, he's dead." He said, not quite understanding.

"And you ever call me Nadine again without my permission, give him my regards." Fangmeyer said, Jake letting out a quiet whimper as he understood what she meant. "Though I'll let it slide this once, since you make the same kind of sounds he did when under stress. Granted, the stress source was a little bit different most of the time." She added, turning around and walking away.

Jake frowned, not quite getting that either, when he saw who he thought was McHorn looking at him.

"She's saying he made those kinds of whimpers in bed." The large mammal finally said after a moment of silence, Jake blinking.

"Wait, Fangmeyer and my father..." He trailed off as McHorn disappeared back into his cubicle, letting out an annoyed groan as he stepped into his own to get back to work on a burglary report he had to file.

A few cubicles away, Judy sighed to herself as she overheard the exchange. She'd known, as had most everyone, and Judy couldn't imagine how it felt to lose the one you loved to a mammal you called a friend, albeit a friend controlled by a Puppeteer. Or at least, she couldn't imagine the Puppeteer part.

That, she supposed, had been where their budding relationship had gotten the first early warning signs. When Nick had spent endless hours at work trying to find out who had used him like that, Judy had been scared. Scared for his health, both mental and physical, and scared just for him in general. It was like he was obsessed with finding the perpetrator.

And then, a few months later, he found them.

But, she had work to do. She couldn't be getting distracted by more memories. Plus, she had something she could actually look forward to for once in a long time tonight, so she needed to get done with everything quickly.

A few hours later Nick stepped from his cubicle to get something to drink when he, much like Jake had a few hours earlier, came muzzle to chest with a wall of blue, though it was more a pillar in this instance.

"Oh, officer Wilde! How're you?" The officer, who Nick recognized as the new recruit Jake Wolford, asked. Nick gulped at the prospect of talking to the pup of a mammal he had killed, forced to by Hemokinesis or not.

"Um, I'm good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get some coffee." Nick said, trying to shuffle past the young officer.

"Foxes can't drink coffee, Wilde. Even if it's treated right. Same for Bunnies, as well as other species'." Jake said, Nick freezing. He sighed a moment later, then waved the young Wolf off.

"Well, then, I guess I'll have Carrot's juice." Nick didn't catch his slip up, but Jake did. He didn't say anything, though. He shook his head and stepped back into his cubicle, shuffling some things around to make it a tad bit more presentable to the night shift that would come in to work in an hour or so.

When the clock on Judy's desk chimed that it was time for her to leave, otherwise it'd be unpaid overtime, Judy stood and pushed the chair in, stacking the paper in front of it up on top of the others to her right and exiting the cubicle. She passed by Nick's cubicle and hesitated, thinking about saying something to him about last night. That, however was interrupted by his door opening and the Red Fox himself stepping out. He paused when he saw her, then closed the door behind him as he finished stepping out.

"Hopps." He said coldly, beginning to walk at a pace that wasn't _entirely_ uncomfortable for her to match, but it was obvious he wanted her to lag behind at least a little. No such luck, though.

"Nick, I just want to say I'm sorry about what I said last night. I just thought about the last time I'd heard those words, and I didn't even realize I was typing until I pressed send. By then it was too late, though. I understand if you want to cancel what we had planned, because I don't deserve it." She said, her eyes starting to water a small bit. She wiped at them, annoyed at herself for it, when she realized something. She was pretty much groveling to Nick, appealing to whatever may remain of his sense of love for her to forgive her.

"Hopps." Judy looked up at his tone, seeing a small bit of warmth in his eyes for the first time in months as he looked at her. "Of course I don't want to cancel. I understand I haven't been the best of friends lately, but...I think we both deserve a chance to try again. Maybe we'll hit it off again, maybe we won't. I'm not thinking that far ahead, leave that to mammals like Benji or his brother. But I'm still up for whatever, if you are." He said, Judy smiling at his words.

"Of course, Nick. Just, ah, give me a little bit to get ready, please." She said, Nick nodding. They set out, both heading in opposite directions when they separated, both casting glances over their shoulders ever few feet.

When Judy arrived at her apartment, she immediately set to work on fixing herself up. She admittedly did nothing more than dry the fur around her eyes and put on casual wear, but she didn't think that Nick would take her someplace fancy if he was just trying to go out with a friend. Or at least she hoped not.

Nick stood outside Judy's apartment, wondering if he was really doing this for the fiftieth or so time in the last two minutes. They were partners, or at least they had been, but he would admit to missing what they once had occasionally.

However, the question that tonight would likely answer wouldn't be if they could salvage at least a little of their old friendship, but if Nick could still love her. Sure, he did on a subconscious level of course, but he wondered if he could still love _her_ after all the months of coldness and indifference they had hidden behind like pups cowering from an abusive parent.

Okay, maybe not the best analogy strictly because it made it sound like their own relationship had been abusive in some way, but the idea was relatively the same.

The door opened suddenly, and Nick looked up in surprise. He blinked at Judy's rather casual wear, having expected her to try and dress up. Then again, they were going as two mammals trying to repair a damaged friendship so it made sense to dress casual.

"So, how long you been there?" Judy asked, looking nervous at the prospect of having made him wait.

"Eh, only a few minutes. I know how you like to be on time for everything." Nick said, Judy rolling her eyes at his ribbing before she set off down the hall.

"Let's just go before I change my mind." She said, Nick scoffing.

"Yeah, and what else would you do for the rest of the night?" Nick asked sarcastically, Judy shrugging.

"Probably sleep. Now come on, please." Judy said, Nick following her.

As they exited the apartment complex, Nick paused.

"Say, Ho-er, Judy, I know I said lunch, but how do you feel about just going to a park?" Nick asked, Judy nodding.

"Sure, seems like fun." She said, shrugging. Nick nodded and set off towards a particular park he'd been visiting a lot recently. The things there helped him when he needed to do something with his anger, and he wanted to see just how scared Judy still was. Ever since the incident six months ago Judy had begun to develop a small sense of Pyrophobia, constantly waking up from one flame fueled nightmare or another. She claimed to have gotten better, but he wanted to test that.

As they approached, the various sounds of small explosions and other such noises reached them, and Judy cast a worried glance at Nick.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine." Nick said, knowing very well what she would say.

"I trust you, Nick, you know that. But, if I may, what exactly am I getting myself into here?" She asked, looking suddenly unsure.

"It's a Kinesis Park. For mammals who want to have some fun with their abilities in a safe and legal if otherwise manner." Nick answered, Judy nodding.

"Do you...come here often?" She asked, Nick smiling at her hesitance to sound accusatory.

"Sometimes, when I need to." Nick said, Judy nodding.

"Have you ever because of...me?" She asked hesitantly, Nick sighing.

"Once or twice." He answered, Judy looking down sadly. "Though it was more you in a nightmare that made me come, but I guess if you wanted to you could say that you did." He added, shrugging as Judy glanced at him.

"I'm sorry. For everything." She said, Nick nodding. They came upon the entrance a minute later, Nick holding the door for her seeing as how large it was.

As they walked through the park, Nick put a paw in his pocket, pulling free two white objects. Judy looked at them questioningly until she realized they were gloves with digit covers on two of the fingers, the other digits open. As Nick pulled them on, she realized exactly what they were and she looked away.

"If you get uncomfortable, just say so." Nick said, wiggling his digits for a moment. He stopped and snapped his two covered ones together, a spark jumping up and creating a small flame that hovered over his palm. He rolled it around, settling it into a ball shape to better do so and setting a shield around it that entrapped it so he could focus on other things at least a small bit.

Judy watched the ball of fire, keeping at least one eye on it as they walked. Suddenly, Nick popped the ball into his mouth.

"Nick!" Judy exclaimed, Nick holding up a paw.

"Watch this." He said, gaining a look of concentration. After a moment a small poof of fire radiated from his fur, dissipating quickly.

"Wow." Judy said, genuinely impressed.

"Yeah. It's just a cheap party trick of the Fire Dancer, but it can be pretty fun to do sometimes." Nick said, shrugging as he formed another ball with his right paw. He looked around, noticed a set of targets a short distance away, and looked at Judy. He held the ball up, gesturing to the group of targets.

"What?" Judy asked, not quite understanding.

"Show me just how strong those legs of yours are, please." He answered, Judy rolling her eyes. She complied though, jumping up into the air and kicking the ball. Instead of flying towards the targets, however, the fire ball spread quickly. It quickly covered her, making Judy close her eyes and wait for the pain. When nothing came, however, she opened her eyes slowly to find the fire hovering around her. Tightly, yes, but not really touching her.

"Wh-what?" She asked, surprised by the circumstances. Then she saw Nick's smirk, and his paw that was pads up and facing her, shielding her from the flames. "You jerk!" She shouted, punching him in the arm. Or at least she tried. Nick dodged it, arching an eyebrow.

"You really want to break my concentration, Fluff?" he asked, Judy faltering as she realized he was right.

"You're enjoying this. You wanted me to think I was going to die or something when the fire surrounded me. You seemed to forget, however, that you admitted that you couldn't hurt me yourself." She said pointedly, Nick chuckling.

"Smart Bunny." He said, waving a paw. The fire dissipated, and Judy acted like she was going to try and punch him. He jumped, paws coming up in defense. Judy snorted then, shook her head, glancing at the targets.

"So are you actually going to do anything with those or not?" She asked, Nick forming a ball of flame in response. He tossed it up into the air, backed up a pace or two, then spun and kicked it through the air. When it was in the midst of the targets, he released the shield and let it expand.

With a roar, the fire quickly reduced the targets to ash. Nick turned to look at Judy, the Bunny having a look of awe and wonder on her face.

"I can do even better than that." He said, snapping his digits together again and shaping the flame. Judy gasped when it took on a perfectly life sized replica of her, Nick actually coloring the flame to sort of color her flame double accurately. Judy raised her paw to reach out to it, and the flame replica did the same. Judy hesitated, the double copying her, and they both touched their paws together, Nick's shield on Judy keeping her from being burned.

"Nick, this is amazing!" Judy exclaimed, turning to the Red Fox with awe on her face.

"Oh? Well then you'll love this." Nick said, snapping his digits again and creating another flame double. This time it took on his shape and came to form beside the flame double of Judy, arms crossed and a smile in place. Nick even went the extra mile and made small flickers white flame where the teeth would be.

"I had no idea you were so talented, Nick. Though it's nice to see fire used for a reason besides what it does best." Judy said, smiling in amazement.

"And I can do something even better than that, too." Nick remarked, making Judy turn to him with an arched eyebrow. With a wave, the flame clones were animated. They began to walk away, arm in arm, until after a moment they stopped. They turned to each other, and the Fox bent down and kissed the flame clone of Judy. Nick saw Judy glance at him and realized she _knew_ what he was doing with the flame clones. He was relaying a moment in their relationship where they didn't care what others thought, and the first time they kissed in public. He smiled, dissipating the flame clones with a short wave, as Judy continued to stare at him.

"Nick..." Judy began, the Red Fox looking away and taking a deep breath. "I...I honestly need some time. I mean, I think I still love you, but after how long we've been so cold and distant, I'm not quite sure I can even move past that." She finished, Nick nodding in understanding.

"I know, Carrots."

 **And that does it for Chapter 2 of Kinesis Chronicles! This Chapter does not mean that Nick and Judy are about to get back together. It means that they are thinking about trying to aim for the level of friendship they once had before what happened with Nick. Which we'll get to in a few Chapters, trust me. This'll only be about maybe 10 Chapters unless I can otherwise add more, but that does not mean that the story itself is over. This Chapter is meant to show that, while they still harbor feelings for each other, they also know full well that what happened once could happen again. So I'm trying to write them coming off as more cautious than afraid, and I hope that makes sense. The little bit about Judy's small amount of Pyrophobia will be explained in the Chapter set entirely in a flashback that details what happened between them to make them seek a professional relationship. I'm not going to add the entire list from last Chapter strictly because I think it would be better to add the abilities and Classes and their Subclasses I didn't have last time instead of adding everything again. And take note of the fact that Nick begins to call Judy by her nicknames some this Chapter. I am attempting to show that he's letting her see he still cares, but they are both to afraid of what happened last time happening again and ruining everything once more. Judy knows full well that Nick only needs her dying to act as kindling for a rampage that would likely destroy a big portion of whatever District Nick was in at the time. And yes, a Hell Walker's abilities only get stronger the older they get. Anyway, this is getting long enough, I'll see you guys...next update. Word Count: 6,007**

 **Abilities of Subclasses Present**

The Purge: The Purge is the Hell Walker's most known ability, though not it's only one. This ability, when allowed to spread uncontrolled, can destroy anything within a mile radius of the burst site. With the fire allowed to gain a foothold instead of being dissipated, the damage can only get worse as time goes on and the flames remain unchecked.

Flame Replication: A Fire Dancer ability, Flame Replication allows the caster to create and, if skilled enough, animate the creation. The flames can be heated to various colors to give the clone added realism and the flicker of the fire can be eliminated to make it seem like a living being with enough concentration.

Flame Shield: The Flame Shield ability is a Fire Dancer ability that allows a caster to use fire as a shield by melting anything that comes within range of it. Not extremely helpful against bullets that can melt, but very handy when dealing with bladed weapons or the occasional arrow. The Flame Shield is used as a fur tight shield in most cases, but can be expanded if the caster so chooses. Also able to be used in a burst or poof for a neat party trick to mammals unfamiliar with Fire Dancer abilities.

 **New Kinesis' and Subclasses**

Tigers: Gyrokinesis; Subclasses include Lifter and Pusher

 **Subclass Specific Powers**

Lifter: The Lifter Subclass is a Defensive Subclass that focuses on manipulating Gravity to lessen within a certain radius. This can be used to lift large objects or mammals when physical strength fails or to create an ever shifting wall of objects and mammals to protect the caster from mammals who would wish to attack.

Pusher: The Pusher Subclass is an Offensive Subclass, using Gravity to force mammals down or by casting a Gravity Wave that can launch objects and mammals through the air.


	3. Operators

**Hey guys Price here and welcome to Chapter 3 of Kinesis Chronicles. I need to come up with a better name, honestly, but I'm still trying to come up with an overall plot for each Chapter so that's a bust. I'll probably change the name when I'm done with the story, but oh well. Just warning you now, there's a bit of change from last Chapter's overall tone near the end and this one, seeing as this Chapter will feature a few...** ** _dark actions_** **. And bad flirting attempts by Lumi and Is to Nick and Judy respectively, but that's not the main plot of the Chapter. More comical relief than anything, and that's just to make myself feel better about writing this. Oh, and there is no flashback this Chapter, just so you know. Anyway, this is getting long enough, I think it's time to get...onto the story!**

Judy stepped into Precinct One with a noticeable, if small, bounce in her step that shocked even Clawhauser into silence. She hadn't had that in quite some time, so all the mammals were understandably surprised. When Nick came in only a few seconds later with a small smile on his muzzle, the rumor mill began to receive power for the first time in months.

Pretty soon, mammals were betting on when they'd get back together again.

As Judy stepped into her office, she blinked when she saw the European Hare sitting in a new chair, in a new desk to match, a few feet away from her own desk and chair.

"Excuse me, who are you?" She asked, the Hare perking up and turning.

"Ah, officer Hopps!" He exclaimed, hopping down from the chair and approaching. "Operator Larsson, at your service." He said, extending a paw towards her.

"Nice to meet you, Operator Larsson." She said, taking his paw to shake it. When he tried to be an old school flirt and kiss it, she pulled away. "Taken, thank you." Is arched an eyebrow as she stepped past him, surprised by the words.

"Oh? I was under the impression that you and Colonel Wilde had split up." He remarked, Judy pausing in her steps.

"Larsson, there are boundaries." She said slowly, turning to face him with a cold gaze. "Don't overstep yours." Is blinked at her words, surprised at the hostility she exuded.

"Uh, okay." Judy's eye twitched when he didn't add a title, then realized he didn't have to. Operators outranked beat cops, even if they were a Lieutenant.

"Good. Now, go take the rest of my reports to Bogo. I need to get my desk prepared." Judy said, waving Is off. He let out an annoyed growl, then complied with her order despite being able to make her do it himself. He'd lost whatever respect Judy might have had for him when he'd tried to flirt, and that was never a good thing.

As he walked past Wilde's office, he almost walked into an Arctic Fox that stepped from the room carrying a few folders in their arms.

"Hallå! Titta där du tänker!" Is exclaimed, the Arctic Fox growling at him.

"Jag kunde säga samma för dig!" The Arctic Fox shouted, both Judy and Nick leaning out of their cubicles to see what was going on.

"Larsson!"

"Keto!" Nick and Judy looked at each other when they both shouted, surprise evident on both of their faces before they looked back at the European Hare and Arctic Fox.

"Sorry, sir. This runkata almost bumped into me." The Arctic Fox said, casting a glance at Is that held nothing but venom.

"I'll show you runkata." Both mammals went wide eyed at Is' retort, the European Hare blushing furiously as he remembered just what the insult meant. "Er, not what I meant!" He exclaimed, the Arctic Fox looking horrified before quickly turning away and walking away. Is just sighed, shaking his head while Nick gave him an amused look.

"Probably not the best thing to say to a Vixen." Nick finally remarked, disappearing inside his cubicle. Is rolled his eyes and began to head to Bogo's office.

When he arrived, he made to open the door only to hear Bogo talking to somebody. He pressed his ear against the glass, curiosity overriding any internal complaints.

"Look, Operator Keto. I get why you're upset, but I'm not quite sure what you want me to do about it. Operator Larsson was clearly making a retort and didn't realize what he said, as you pointed out before demanding I move him. I'll talk to him about it, but that's all I can do with an accident like this." Bogo said, Is freezing. Oh.

"Bogo, I am knowing this. It is just...I am not knowing the Hare, and he just says that. I understand he is being a Hare and all, but to a species like mine he may as well have been asking to sleep with me!" The familiar voice of the Arctic Fox exclaimed, Is wincing. Yeah, definitely not his _best_ moment.

"Look, Lumi, I'm sure if you explained this to him, he'll apologize. Operator Larsson is an extremely fair individual with a lot of self respect as well as respect for others and their cultures. He likely didn't realize what he was implying." Bogo said, attempting to calm the Fox. Is sighed quietly, then froze when Bogo spoke again. "Larsson, you can come in now." Is closed his eyes as he prepared for a chewing out to rival...well, he didn't know any famous ones, but it would rival the best of them all.

Is opened the door awkwardly, files still clutched in his paws, and stepped into the office with an ashamed look.

"Sorry, sir. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I was just coming by to drop off these files for Lieutenant Hopps when I overheard your discussion with...sorry love, I didn't catch your name." The Arctic Fox glared at him for his wording, but otherwise ignored it.

"Operator Lumi Keto; I am partnered to Colonel Wilde." She said, glancing at Bogo to see if he would reprimand the European Hare.

"Operator Is Larsson; I'm partnered to Lieutenant Hopps. Nick to meet you, formally " Is said, extending his paw. Lumi looked incredulously at him before slowly shaking his paw.

"I would say likewise, but that would imply I like you." Lumi said, Bogo snorting at the words.

"So, seeing as I couldn't help to overhear you two, um...I'm sorry. About what I said." Is said, Lumi blinking in surprise at his dejected look and tone.

"Just like that?" She asked, not having expected him to apologize so easily.

"Is it so hard to believe that I would want to apologize to somebody I offended by accident?" Is asked, looking surprised at her own surprise.

"Well, no. I just did not expect you to so readily offer it." She said, Bogo chuckling from her right.

"I did say he was fair." Bogo reminded her, shrugging when she glanced at him. She sighed, shaking her head at how easy it had been.

"I mean, I could _pretend_ I'm not sorry if it makes you feel better." Is said, Lumi arching an eyebrow.

"He's also very perceptive to how others feel." Bogo commented, looking down at a paper on his desk. "Oh, you two can go." He said a moment later, like he forgot that they were there for a short amount of time.

"Thank you, sir. We will report back to our partners, now." Lumi said, hopping down from the chair she sat in. Is followed her after setting the files down, the Arctic Fox waiting for him.

"Would you actually pretend that you were not going to apologize simply because I expected you to act that way?" She asked, looking at him questioningly as they began to walk.

"Sure. If you me to, you just have to ask." Is answered, shrugging at her surprised look.

"Wow. Okay, um, that is being news. I mean, sure, I expected you to act that way, but I am thinking that I like this you a bit more than that you." Lumi said, Is blinking in surprise. He recovered quickly and shot the Fox a grin.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Operator Keto?" He asked teasingly, Lumi rolling her eyes.

"Well, you were not going to, were you?" She asked, Is pausing.

"Wait, what makes you think I'm interested?" He asked, Lumi taking a deep breath. She nodded, making a sound that indicated she was pleased with whatever she smelled.

"That." She answered, Is realizing just what she had smelled.

"Jesus, you can smell that?" He asked, placing his muzzle in his paws in embarrassment.

"I think the entire Canid population of Precinct One can smell you. Hare has a very...distinctive smell." Lumi said, Is making a mortified noise.

"I am never going to live this down." He said, shaking his head.

"Probably not. So, how about it?" Lumi asked, Is tilting his head before remembering what they had been talking about.

"Oh! Yeah, of course!" He said, Lumi smiling. "Though I am a bit confused. Weren't you literally _just_ upset because I accidentally said what I did?" Lumi shrugged, not really having an answer.

"I mean, I _was_ , but I would, uh, I suppose I would like to see that?" Lumi said, her tone unsure, and Is blinked in shock.

"Okay, I don't know a lot about Fox relationships, but considering you were upset by me saying that by accident, I get the feeling this is going unnaturally fast." He remarked, Lumi shrugging again.

"It is. But, you are being nice. If it does not work out, fine. At least we tried and would know it would not work instead of torturing ourselves with maybes. I think that would be worse than it not working out, thinking about how it could only go wrong without knowing if it would." Lumi said, Is nodding.

"Probably. So...talk to you later?" Is asked, Lumi nodding.

"Later." She confirmed, stepping into her and Nick's cubicle as Is continued to his and Judy's cubicle.

Nick looked up at the sound of his door opening, watching Lumi sit down at her desk with a small smile on her muzzle.

"The janitor's closet is best." He said after a moment of watching, Lumi looking up questioningly. "If you decide you can't wait to get out of here." He explained, Lumi going beat red as Nick turned back around and went to work on a report he needed to work on.

"Oh." Was all Lumi said, not trusting her own tongue to respond in the way she wanted to. She really wanted to reprimand the younger officer, seeing as she was _technically_ the one with the higher rank and age, but both of them knew that rank meant nothing next to experience. Which she suspected he had plenty of with this kind of stuff.

"So, what'd Chief Buffalo Butt say?" Nick asked a moment later, Lumi tilting her head. Nick sighed and rolled his eyes at her, shaking his head to top it off. "You know there's only one Chief in the building."

"Chief _Bogo_ said he would read them later. He had something he had to take care of. He has a name, use it." She said, Nick chuckling to himself.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry. It's all in good fun." He said, Lumi's ears laying back as she let out a light growl.

"What is your problem, Colonel?" Lumi didn't even notice her voice rising, her spiel audible to anybody who wanted to listen. "Your profile says you've been strictly professional since the removal of Vlad, and then here you are, acting a bit more like you used to the moment you get back into Lieutenant Hopps' pa-"

" _ **Shut up!**_ " Nick shouted, rounding on her. She froze at the sight of a flicker of flame in his paw, not having seen him spark. "You think you know everything about me from reading my file!? Fine, then! Clearly you know about what I went through in the five months it took to find that bastard, but you obviously don't _**understand**_ what I went through! He used me to kill my _**friend**_ , Operator Keto! That's not something you recover from, ever! And now, I have to live with the fact his _**pup**_ is only one! Cubicle! Away!" Nick shouted, Lumi visibly taken aback by his reaction. Sure, she'd expected _something_ , but not whatever this was. She gasped when he grabbed her collar, pinning her against the wall and lifting her up a foot or so. "Now you listen here, you little lutka. Vlad got what was coming to him." At that, Nick sparked another flame, holding this one close enough for Lumi to feel the heat. "And if you even _mention_ Judy in that kind of way again, so will you. Are. We. Clear?"

"Transparently." Lumi said, Nick bringing the flame closer. "Transparently, _sir._ "

"Good." Lumi dropped to the ground as he dropped her, Nick kicking open the door. "Out." She nodded, rubbing her throat as she stepped from the cubicle. The door slammed shut behind her, and Lumi cast her eyes around. The various officers who were tall enough were glaring at her over their walls, the shorter ones standing outside them with arms crossed. She turned to walk away and find somewhere to sit down when she found what looked like a _very_ pissed off Tiger. Maybe a Bengal or Sumatran, though Lumi was admittedly rusty on how to tell the two apart.

"Uh, hello." Lumi said, unsure what the Tiger wanted. That was answered when a she began to feel a pressure pushing down on her. "Oh." Her legs crumpled, her knees barely holding her up.

"You really know how to push your luck, Operator." The force increased, pushing her down to her back and making her chest ache. It was getting harder to breath. "You remind me of James, in that sense." With a small wave, the pressure disappeared and Lumi was left gasping for breath, rubbing her chest as the Tigress stepped past her and into the cubicle next to Nick's. The sounds of sniffling could be heard coming from it, but Lumi didn't feel like investigating.

As she stumbled into the lobby, she saw Clawhauser looking at her with a slight sense of fear.

"What!?" She snapped, her patience and hospitality drained.

"It isn't smart to do that." He finally said after a brief moment of surprise, Lumi snarling. It seemed like everybody was ganging up on her.

She spun around and stormed towards the gym. She needed to hit something.

Nick closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself so he didn't accidentally start a fire in his cubicle. His ears perked up as what sounded like crying reached him from the cubicle next door, and his ears fell as he realized just what he had said with jake in earshot. He groaned to himself as he sat down, wondering just how much worse the day could get.

That was answered when the intercom clicked on.

"Officers Wilde and Hopps, I need to see you two in my office. Bring your partners." Bogo's voice said, Nick leaning back in his chair. After a few seconds he sighed to himself and stood up, exiting his cubicle right as Judy and Is walked by.

"Wilde." Is said coldly, his gaze harsh, as he passed Nick.

"Operator." Nick kindly returned the favor, waiting until they were out of view before he set off to find his new partner.

He stepped into the lobby, looking around. He jumped when Clawhauser suddenly appeared in front of him, Nick clutching his chest dramatically.

"Jesus, Clawhauser. I am never going to get used to that." He said, Clawhauser rolling his eyes.

"If you're looking for Operator Keto, she's in the gym." He said, disappearing again and reappearing behind his desk.

"Uh, thanks." Nick said, hesitating a moment. He shrugged and headed to the gym, paws in his pockets as he approached. The sound of combat reached him when he arrived at the door, Nick pushing it open without hesitation.

He blinked at the scene before him, not expecting to find Lumi using her Cryokinesis to destroy targets that were clearly designed to resemble him. Sensing the danger of directly approaching, he created a spark and quickly set to shaping it. Within a few seconds a Flame Replication of himself was standing before him, and Nick sent it towards Lumi after making sure it appeared as life like as was possible.

As it approached, Nick let out a sharp whistle. Lumi spun, locked her gaze on the Flame Replication, and quickly created and launched at least a dozen Ice Swords at the double. The ice passed through it, the Flame Replication dissipating as Lumi found him.

"What do you want!?" She shouted, Nick tilting his head slightly.

"The Chief wants to see us. Come on." As he spoke, he created a small ball of fire and rolled it around his palm some, then turning. He tossed it into his mouth, the movement hidden from the Arctic Fox behind him.

Lumi narrowed her eyes, waiting for a moment before she silently created another Ice Sword. With a small grunt of anger, she sent it flying.

Nick released the shield on the ball of fire he had swallowed, the flame quickly flashing out from his fur and melting the Ice sword, evaporating the water just as quickly. Lumi gasped, not expecting the move, as Nick turned and flashed her a grin.

"What...?" Lumi was wide eyed, staring at Nick.

"Are you done?" He asked, annoyance clear in his voice as Lumi stared. Lumi quickly summoned two dozen more Ice Swords, Nick sighing. He sparked another flame, then extended his paw. "Purge." Lumi felt her blood freeze at the word at the same time as the spark grew into an inferno, flying towards her and detonating in front of her. The force of the blast sent her fur whipping back as her Ice Swords disappeared.

"M-Mancer..." Her horrified word only seemed to make Nick grin smugly.

"That's right. I'm a Pyromancer. Now, do you really want to fight me, _Operator_?" Lumi grit her teeth at his condescending usage of her title, but otherwise ignored him. She approached, Nick waiting to see if she'd do anything. She brushed past him, Nick waiting for her to exit before allowing himself to fall to a knee, his breath becoming ragged as he tried to catch it. Even after so much practice, it was still incredibly tiring to use it even once.

After a moment, he shook his head and stood, hobbling out of the gym and towards the escalator to the top floor.

When he arrived, he was a bit more stable as he approached Bogo's office.

Stepping into the room, he noticed that Is was standing near Lumi and Judy stood alone, the Arctic Fox and European Hare staring Judy down with barely disguised malice.

"Ah, Wilde. Glad to see you could join us." Bogo said, indicating to him to sit.

"Sorry for the wait, sir. I had an unforeseen complication with my new partner." He said, Lumi glaring at him. He smelled her fear, however, and he discreetly sparked a small flame that had her looking away.

"I know. But we aren't here to discuss your nor Operator Keto's conduct or lack of it. Incidentally, I have something for the four of you." Bogo said, Judy perking up at that.

"What would that be, sir?" She asked, Bogo reaching down beside him. He pulled a picture up and set it down on his desk, sliding it across the surface.

Nick grabbed it quickly, his eyes wide as he saw what remained of the sign out front.

He remained silent as he took in the image, though his paws began to shake and his breathing began to become ragged as rage struck him.

" _ **Who?**_ " He asked, his tone dark as he handed the file to Judy. She gasped, her eyes even wider than his had been.

"We have an idea. But the mayor has ordered me to use lethal force. There is no capturing the mammal." Bogo said, Nick nodding as he let out a dark chuckle.

"Very well. Just point me in the right direction." Nick said, pulling on his gloves with a smile. It wasn't a very comforting smile.

"Your target is thought to be a Red Fox, judging from the destruction alone. We're pretty certain they're a Hell Walker, but you may be dealing with a Pyromancer. Use appropriate caution." Bogo said, Nick nodding. He turned and walked out, Judy following him as she passed the picture to Lumi and Is.

"Oh my god, no." Is said under his breath, Lumi closing her eyes, unable to look nor get the image out of her mind as she hurriedly gave the picture back to Bogo.

"We'll get the bastard, I promise." Lumi said, Bogo waving them off with a grunt of acknowledgement. They exited the office, heading to the parking garage.

Waiting for a moment to make sure they were gone, Bogo picked up the photo. He felt the familiar urge to drain his stomach at the sight of what remained, but fought against it. With a sigh, he placed the photo back in the folder it had come from, wondering what kind of monster would Purge an orphanage with everybody inside.

Nick dropped from his cruiser, Operator Lumi Keto hopping out the other side as they parked outside what remained of the Zootopia Central Orphanage.

Nick averted his eyes as he found the twisted and charcoaled remains of the kids and adults in the ash and rubble.

"I can't believe somebody could do something like this." Judy said from his side, Nick not even bothering to question when she had gotten there. For all he knew he could have been standing there for hours and not noticed.

"Welcome to life, Fluff. It's an ugly world." Nick said, gathering his scrambled nerves and approaching the building.

He stopped at the perimeter of the building, trying not to be sick at the remains.

"We have to stop this monster." Judy said from beside him, Nick nodding silently.

A few weeks later, Nick and Judy found themselves out on the town together, not really doing anything other than walking. They still hadn't found the mammal responsible for destroying the Zootopia Central Orphanage. Luckily the mammal hadn't struck again, but that only gave Nick a feeling of foreboding.

As they passed over a section of sidewalk, Nick paused at what sounded like hissing drew his attention. He glanced down, tilting his head in curiosity as he wondered what could be making that kind of noise.

It only took him a moment to connect the dots, and he immediately cast a paw out and shielded Judy just at the exact same time as the concrete under their feet exploded. Nick was thrown back by the explosion, hitting the concrete with a _crack!_ as his head impacted.

Dazed, Nick slowly tried to stand as screaming began to register to his ears, shaking his head to clear it of the incessant ringing.

"Nick!" Judy called, Nick looking up and around as he searched for her. When he did, he wished he had had both of them do extra hours that day instead of accepting the shortened hours.

A Rhino held Judy by the throat, peering back at Nick through the smoke with a maniacal smile.

"Ah, Colonel Wilde! So good to finally meet you! I hope you enjoyed my handiwork a few weeks ago!" The Rhino shouted, Nick's eyes widening.

"So you're the one that destroyed ZCO!" Nick shouted, the Rhino laughing crazily. It started as a chuckle, and quickly worked its way up into a full blown psychopathic laugh.

"Of course! Oh, you should have been there! The screams, oh the screams! There's nothing quite like listening to children scream in agony as they're cooked alive! Oh, I'm getting stimulated just _thinking_ about it!" The Rhino shouted, Nick feeling that familiar spark of rage take root at the Rhino's words. He snapped his digits together, creating a spark with the gloves he wore constantly in case of emergencies like this.

The spark grew into a raging inferno that quickly surrounded the three mammals, the Rhino's face taking on a quick burst of worry at the sudden white wall that surrounded them.

"You aren't getting away today, psychopath!" Nick shouted, dashing forward and leaping over the shattered concrete. The Rhino panicked, clearly not intending to be caught between a pissed Red Fox and a wall of white fire that even his Dermakinesis wouldn't protect him against. He pulled the arm clutching Judy back and tossed her at Nick, the Vulpine gracefully ducking under her flying form. He caught her, placing her feet on the ground even as he continued towards his target.

He leapt, kicking off the Rhino's arm and gripping his horn. With his free paw he sparked, then formed a ball and shoved it into the Rhino's mouth.

Nick suddenly found himself being gripped by the Rhino's rough paw, the Rhino tossing him away.

Nick impacted with the building, driving the air from his lungs as he slammed against the brick.

"Nick!" Judy shouted, the Rhino hovering over the prone Fox. He mumbled something the Rhino couldn't hear, and he bent down and picked Nick up by the back of his shirt.  
"What's you say, Wilde?" He asked, Nick casting him a grin as he held up a paw. It was splayed in the same way he did to cast a shield.

"I said...Purge." The Rhino's eyes widened as the ball of fire Nick had placed inside him suddenly burst, the flame kept sat bay by the shield Nick had cast over the Rhino. Just like it was handy for keeping somebody safe from fire, it was also handy for things such as this.

Nick dropped to the ground as the Rhino was incinerated, Nick dropping the shield and watching the ash float up into the air as the flame dissipated with a paw swipe.

He turned to look at Judy, the Bunny's eyes wide as she stared at where the Rhino had been only a few seconds before.

"Nick...are you...okay?" Judy hesitantly asked, Nick letting out a breath of relief.

"Yeah. It's getting easier to stay standing now. Maybe by next year I can use it repeatedly." Nick said with a chuckle, Judy hesitating before she nodded.

"Yeah. Maybe." She said, shrugging awkwardly as Nick picked up on the sound of approaching sirens.

Nick stood outside the Kinesis Park again, leaning against the fence as he played with a ball of fire. He tossed it into the air, from paw to paw, and even performed a few Flame Shield abilities for curious passerby.

"So, I see you have been busy." The voice he was waiting for said from a few feet away.

"Eh, it ain't easy waiting for a Cryomancer with a bad sense of time." He said, the mammal drawing in a sharp breath. "What, you thought I wouldn't be able to tell? Lumi, I am hurt by the notion I wouldn't recognize a fellow Mancer." He said, the Arctic Fox sighing.

"First of all, I do not have a bad sense of time. I just finished my date with Operator Larsson, thank you. Secondly, how did you know?" Lumi asked, Nick grinning.

"I saw the telltale signs of a Guardian blocking attacks. You did well to diminish their size so as to not draw attention to them, don't get me wrong, but I notice these things." He said, shrugging as he pushed off from the fence. He began to walk towards the entrance, Lumi following him.

"So, if you joined the ZPD before me, how are you not being an Operator already?" Lumi asked as they stepped inside, Nick shrugging.

"Carrots never wanted to be an Operator. She liked the idea of having such a high rank, obviously, but she didn't like that they worked solo missions. So Operator was a no go." Nick answered, Lumi nodding. "Besides, we're content with our ranks, even though she technically hasn't moved up yet." He added, offhandedly sparking a flame and rolling it around in his paw.

"I see. So you gave up the chance to further your career...for her?" Lumi asked unsurely, Nick nodding.

"Pretty much." He said, Lumi frowning.

"Why, though?" She asked, Nick scoffing in amusement more than anything.

"Because I loved her, Lumi. Still do, really." He said, Lumi only frowning deeper.

"I think I understand, however..." Lumi trailed off, turning to him as they both stopped. "I...think I need to understand a bit more." She said, both Foxes subconsciously leaning in closer until their muzzles touched. Lumi deepened the kiss, parting her jaws to allow Nick to push his tongue in.

Lumi cast her paw out, an Ice Wall forming quickly around them as they lowered themselves to the ground, Nick casting the fire ball aside and letting it detonate a short distance away.

Judy stepped into the Kinesis Park, knowing Nick would be there. He usually was after stressful shifts, and this shift had been a lot more stressful than usual. She looked up from where her feet shifted on the grass at the sound of an explosion. She began to walk, curious what Nick was doing detonating a fire ball so carelessly.

As she came into view, she froze as she saw Nick and Lumi. As she watched, an Ice Wall formed quickly and obscured them from view. She stared in shock, not quite understanding what she had seen. When it finally clicked, her eyes went cold and harsh as she turned around and walked off. Two could play at that game, then.

Ignoring the tears that fell from her eyes, Judy began the trek back to Precinct One. She had an Operator's number to obtain.

 **Alright, that does it for Chapter Three of Kinesis Chronicles! I know how it seems, but don't worry. Or maybe do worry, I don't know. Now, before you say that Nick is cheating on Judy, remember that he did tell her that he couldn't be excited by another mammal unless they were a Soul Mate as well. The implication is, of course, that Lumi is a Soul Mate for him. Plus he technically isn't in a relationship with Judy anymore. And don't worry, next Chapter will have both Nick and Lumi coming to terms with what they think to be cheating, seeing as they both love somebody else and they just did it together. So yes, they are well aware that they are Soul Mates now, but that isn't going to make it any easier for them to accept. Plus, if I have Nick find out Judy knew about it...well, it'll be fun. And I may continue this story past 10 Chapters, though I'm honestly unsure. I'll just have to see what people think about it, I suppose. Anyway, that's enough of that, I'll see you guys...next update. Word Count: 5,310**


	4. Mistakes

**Hey guys Price here and welcome to Chapter 4 of Kinesis Chronicles, and I think that'll just be the name of the series this Fic'll go in. Maybe rename this story something like Kinesis Chronicles: Forgiveness or something, seeing as that seems to be a pretty popular theme so far. I'm gonna stop writing this story for a little bit, seeing as I want to stay ahead on Zootopian Assassins and because I want to finish that up so I can work on other things. I think I'm gonna halt all future projects after this and Zootopian Assassins are done so I can finish my older works. Maybe rewrite a few things to better represent my writing style getting better even though that'll make it seem like I'm just making it seem like I've always been this good at writing, despite the fact I'm not even** ** _that_** **good at writing. Wow, that's probably very confusing. So yeah, this Chapter focuses on Nick and Lumi trying to come to terms with the fact that they, to themselves if nobody else, cheated on those they love. And Nick and Lumi finding out about Judy and Is, which is what I was implying last Chapter. No flashback this Chapter either, unfortunately. Actually, it's all over the place really. Anyway, this is getting long enough, I think it's time to get...onto the story!**

Nick groaned as he slowly sat up, shaking his head and looking around to see where he was. With a feeling of dread, he took in the walls of ice on all sides, including a ceiling, of him. He checked to his left, finding nothing.

"Huh. Maybe it was just a bad dream." He muttered, looking to his right to make sure. He froze as he took in the clearly naked Operator Lumi Keto next to him, letting out a chuckle at the realization that the time he had wanted to, he couldn't. But when it was just supposed to be them discussing boundaries at work, there was no problem at all. Of course.

Lumi stirred suddenly, making Nick freeze as he looked around for their clothes. She slowly sat up, blinking rapidly to clear her vision.

She shook her head and turned, going wide eyed at the sight of him.

"Oh..." She said, both Foxes unable to look away from each other.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, both silent as they tried to figure out what to say. Finally, Nick stood.

"Not a word." He said, finding his clothes.

"Agreed." Lumi said, doing the same as they both got dressed. They both sniffed their clothes, letting out groans at the smell that lingered on them.

"I'll never be able to wear this again." They both said, though they pulled the articles on nonetheless.

They finished getting dressed and Nick cast a glance at Lumi.

"I'm sorry." He said, Lumi turning and looking at him curiously. "You were waiting for him, weren't you?" Nick asked, Lumi drawing in an audible breath at his words.

"Yes." She finally said after a moment's hesitation, Nick grimacing at the confirmation.

Without another word spoken by either of them, Lumi brought down the Ice Wall and they began to walk to the entrance. When they arrived, they separated, each going to their living arrangements to get a fresh change of clothes and shower.

Nick stepped into his house, closing the door behind him as he headed towards his bedroom. He grabbed fresh clothes and stepped into the bathroom, turning on the shower.

When he was done, he pulled on the clean change of clothes he had brought with him. He stared at the dirty clothes, debating over whether or not he wanted to keep them or not. After a moment he made up his mind and went searching for a lighter.

After cleansing his wardrobe, he sat down on his couch and leaned back, wondering just what he was going to do now. He knew Judy would find out, would likely be hurt by it despite the fact they weren't _technically_ in a relationship anymore, and he was _not_ looking forward to that conversation. Sure, she'd probably not really see it as severe as he did, seeing as they were still trying to repair their friendship, and that was probably what he feared the most.

What made it worse was the fact that Lumi had just gotten finished with her date with Operator Is Larsson.

With a sigh, he fished in his pockets for his phone, pulling the device free and scrolling through his contacts. Finding Judy's number, he tapped it and waited for it to pick up.

" _Hello?_ " Nick paused at the voice on the other side, his brows furrowing as he tried to place the groggy voice.

"Larsson?" He asked, the other side going silent for a moment. "What the hell are you doing on Judy's...oh."

" _Crap._ " Is said, realizing just what was going on. " _Uh, sir, I'm sorry. Lieutenant Hopps-_ " Nick cut the call, very slowly and deliberately placing the device on the coffee table in front of him. He stood, stepping from behind the couch and making his way to the door. He opened it, slamming it shut behind him as he began his trek back to the Kinesis Park.

Wasn't like he had somewhere else to go where he could let himself go.

Lumi paused as she passed the apartment complex she knew her fellow Operator stayed at, wondering if she should stop by there first. She shook her head, knowing it was a better idea to clean herself up first.

She began walking again, hurrying herself along so she could more quickly talk with her friend.

When she arrived at her apartment, she immediately headed to her bathroom, hopping into the shower.

When she got out, she stepped into her bedroom and pulled on fresh clothes, heading for the door again. She closed it behind her, descending the stairs three at a time.

She stepped out of the complex, setting off towards Is' apartment. She climbed the steps when she arrived, stepping into the building and beginning the hike up to the right floor.

She knocked on his door, waiting for a moment. The door opened, Is sticking his head out.

"Hey, Is!" She exclaimed, a smile on her muzzle.

"Hey, Lumi! How are you? Ah, listen, do you think you could come by another time? The place is a mess right now because I've been trying to find it and...what?" Lumi's eyes had gone wide as he spoke, smile disappearing. She took another sniff of the air, head raised to better detect what she thought she had smelled.

"Is...why does your apartment smell like mating?" She asked, looking down at him.

"Uh, right. About that, listen. I'll tell you later, just give me a few minutes." He said, Lumi hesitating. After a moment of thought, she nodded.

"Okay. Take your time." She said, Is smiling gratefully and closing the door. Lumi backed away and leaned against the opposite wall, curious to see what Is' explanation was.A few minutes later, the door opened and Lumi took a step forward. "Okay, Is. Wh-" Lumi froze, her eyes wide, as Lieutenant Judy Hopps stepped out. They stared at each other for a moment, Lumi as if she wasn't able to believe what she was seeing and Judy like she was ashamed, until Judy seemed to snap out of her reverie.

"Operator Keto! How nice to see you!" She exclaimed, Lumi remaining frozen in place as she continued to stare in shock. Judy faltered, then stepped past her and began to walk down the hall.

Is stepped out a few seconds later, his eyes cast downward and an ashamed look affixed to his expression.

"Lumi, I...I'm sorry." He said, Lumi blinking as her eyes focused.

"You..." She trailed off, feeling anger take root. Is blinked in surprise when he saw the moisture in her eyes, a tear falling before she turned away.

"Lumi, wait!" Is shouted after her, Lumi stopping and a solid _thunk!_ reverberating next to him. He gasped, looking to his right to find the tip of an Ice Spear only inches from his face.

"Don't follow me." Lumi said, Is closing his eyes and his head hanging as she continued towards the stairs.

"Understood." He said, stepping back into his apartment. He closed the door and leaned against it, sliding down until his tail was touching the floor. "God, I'm so stupid." He said to nobody in particular, leaning his head against his paws.

Nick stood outside the Kinesis Park, trying to calm himself a little bit before he entered so he didn't accidentally kill anybody who startled him. That would just make the day _so_ much better.

With a deep breath, he stepped inside. As he walked he occasionally caught sight of other mammals doing whatever random thing they chose to do with their abilities. Only one or two were even bothering with their offensive abilities, choosing instead to pass the time with whatever they wanted to.

He came upon a rather familiar sight, a small sigh escaping him as he did, when he found a rather familiar Arctic Fox using her Cryomancy to destroy what looked like Ice Replications of a Bunny. Or maybe a Hare, he couldn't exactly tell from the distance he was currently at.

As he approached, he could make out that the Ice Replications were, in fact, of a certain Hare.

"Operator!" He called, Lumi turning briskly to face him.

"What!?" She shouted, her tone conveying that she was...not in the best of moods. He approached anyway.

"So, what brings you back?" He asked when he was within talking distance, Lumi bristling.

"You're little Lieutenant, is what brings me back! You wouldn't believe what she's done!" Lumi exclaimed, Nick arching an eyebrow.

"It can't be worse than what we did." He remarked, Lumi visibly faltering at that. "Oh, she did. Well, come on then." He said, spreading his arms out.

"Wh-what?" Lumi asked, unsure just what he was asking of her and also shocked.

"You're clearly angry. So hit me! Fight me! _Give me a hug!_ " Nick said the last part jokingly, not really meaning it, so he was rather surprised when he found himself being held by a crying Arctic Fox. His eyes went wide, not quite sure how to react. "Uh, you do know I was joking about the last part, right?"

"I do not care. I need to let this out." Lumi said, her tone hitching slightly as Nick realized this would probably go on for a few minutes. His arms fell to his side as his expression softened.

A few minutes later, the somewhat peaceful moment was shattered by a voice he didn't really want to hear right then.

"So, returning to the scene of the crime. What, you leave something behind, Foxtrot?" The voice of his old partner asked from behind him, Nick feeling Lumi begin to bristle. He politely and gently disengaged from her embrace, looking her in the eyes warningly.

"Actually, I came to blow off some steam. Wait, no. I came to blow some stuff up, Judith." He said, turning to face the younger Bunny. "So, what's this I hear about you going around breaking hearts?" He asked, Judy scoffing and rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, like you have room to talk." She said accusingly, Nick faltering briefly.

"Well, you caught me." He said, letting out a small chuckle before his gaze hardened. "But you? I expected _better_ , Judith. Yeah, we may not be together anymore, but you and I both know that Foxes don't just fall out of love! _You_ broke it off because I 'can't control myself' when you're in danger! Truth is, I _can_ control myself. Those aren't thoughtless actions, Judith. They never were." He snarled, Judy looking shocked at the fact that all the Purges he's done when she was in danger or wounded weren't as thoughtless as she'd once thought. She recovered quickly, for which Nick would give her credit if he wasn't pissed.

"Oh, like you have any room to talk about that! You tell me you love me and then, next day, you're off doing who knows what with this Operator!" She shouted, Lumi looking away dejectedly at that.

"Yes, I admit, I did sleep with Operator Keto! But that was not something that I planned! It just _happened_! And yes, I know that isn't an excuse! But you _chose_ to sleep with Larsson! You consciously went to his apartment and let him have his way with you!" Nick shouted, angered that she would see the two different actions on the same level. Sure, both were just as bad in some sense, but there was a difference between what he did and what she did. Judy went wide eyed suddenly, her gaze resting on something behind him.

"Uh, Ni-"

"Shut up! You want to be with Larsson, fine! See if I care! But don't _toy with me_ , Hopps! If you truly still love me, then prove it! Don't say you do and then go behind my back! Especially not on purpose!" Nick shouted, Judy's nose beginning to twitch. "And what are you looking at!?"

"You...you're on fire." Judy said quietly, Nick barely catching it. But he did, and he felt his breathing catch as he realized just how mad he must have been for that to happen. He looked down at his paw, the flickers of fire confirming what Judy said. He clenched his paw, then set his gaze on a patch of shrubs behind Judy. He couldn't just dissipate _this_ flame.

The fire disappeared suddenly, and only a split second later the shrubs he had his gaze set on disappeared in a raging torrent of fire. Judy whirled around, her gaze locked on the fire even as Nick approached her. He paused beside her, Judy finally tearing her gaze away to look at him.

"See you tomorrow, Lieutenant Hopps." He said, placing his paws in his pockets and walking away. He passed through the fire, and Judy lost track of him when he did.

"I'm sorry." Judy started when Lumi spoke up from right behind her, turning around to look at the Arctic Fox. "For what I did." She said, dipping her head in the direction Nick had walked away in.

"What exactly did you do?" Judy asked, not _quite_ certain what she was talking about.

"I instigated him. It is being my fault he did what he did. Please, Lieutenant, do not blame Colonel Wilde for what happened. If anybody deserves to be treated badly for what happened, it is I." She said, Judy blinking.

"Maybe so. But he's right as well. I wasn't thinking when I went after your friend, Lumi. All I could think about was getting back at him, but I wasn't really sure what I was getting back at him for. He's technically free to go after whoever he wants, seeing as we aren't together anymore, but seeing you and him...I just felt so mad and I just wanted him to hurt. I didn't really think things through, and now we're just back to square one." Judy said, hanging her head sadly. Lumi placed a paw on her shoulder, prompting her to look up in curiosity.

"We have both done wrong, Lieutenant. All we can do now is deal with it. And how we deal with it is what defines us. We can continue to mope and wish we didn't do it, but that is being a waste of time and gets us nowhere. So we have to be strong, for others if not for ourselves. Maybe, eventually, we both can make it back to what we once had." Lumi said, Judy letting out a small chuckle.

"You make inspirational speeches like that a lot?" She asked, Lumi shrugging.

"Is says I can go off on my own little tangents sometimes." Lumi said, Judy huffing in amusement.

"Good. I get the feeling I'm gonna need to hear a few over the next few months." Judy said, looking out in the direction Nick had disappeared in. The fire was still there, though it was more like a wildfire now. Uncontrolled and terrifying to any mammal that would find themselves unable to escape from it.

They both stood there for a few moments, unsure whether the conversation was done or not. Finally, Lumi spoke.

"Well, I suppose I shall see you tomorrow, Lieutenant." She said, Judy nodding.

"You shall, Operator. Have a nice day." Judy said, Lumi smiling at her briefly before turning and heading deeper into the Park. Judy headed for the exit, intent on finding Nick again to apologize.

Nick stepped into his house, closing the door behind him and walking over to the couch. He sat down on it, grabbing his phone from the coffee table in front of him and turning it on. Seeing he had no alerts, he lay it back down and leaned back into his couch. He closed his eyes, letting sleep take him.

The sound of knocking woke Nick, and he groggily stood up from where he lay as a rhythm he was too groggy to recognize despite knowing he should began anew at his door.

He approached, blinking rapidly to dispel any left over sleepiness he felt. Opened the door, blinking in shock at the mammal that greeted him before his expression went back to neutral.

"Lieutenant, what can I do for you?" He asked, Judy rolling her eyes.

"Well you could start by stepping aside." Nick blinked in shock, not expecting such an answer from the Bunny. When he didn't move, however, Judy darted between his legs and inside the house.

"Hey!" Nick exclaimed, snapping from his reverie and whipping around. "I didn't say you could come in!"

"Too bad. We need to talk this out, now." Judy said, Nick growling and slamming the door shut.

"Fine. But just now that I can make you leave whenever I want to." Nick said, Judy scoffing.

"Yeah, how? You gonna get Fangmeyer, or maybe the next Vampire Bat you see?" Judy asked rhetorically, Nick's paws clenching at the mention of Vampire Bats.

"Maybe I will. Whatever I have to do to make you leave if I don't like what you want to say." He said, Judy pausing momentarily at his words. She sighed, gaining a sad look as she turned away.

"Nick, why do we do this?" She asked, the Fox blinking.

"I'm sorry?" He said, not quite sure what she was talking about, considering the many things it could be nowadays.

"Why do we actively try and hurt each other? Why do we say things to just piss each other off when we both know we don't mean them? I just...I don't understand why we do this." She said, rubbing her arm. Nick felt whatever anger he'd possessed deflate at her tone, replaced by a strong desire to comfort the little Bunny. He shrugged it off, though.

"I wish I had an answer, Judy. But I just don't know." Nick said, Judy turning to face him.

"I've had a few hours to think on things, Nick. I _want_ to be with you again, but...I just don't know if I'm ready. It was stressful back then, and with the coldness we've held each other with for these past few months, plus what we've done...I can't even begin to imagine what it would be like now. I trust you, Nick. I always will. This is just...hard for me to do." She said, Nick nodding in understanding.

"Judy, I get what you mean. I do. But you're right, about a lot of stuff with this. I make a lot of rash decisions, especially now, and that will never change. We both thought that keeping ourselves at a professional distance would help, but it hasn't. We've made mistakes, Judy. How we let those affect us, however, is what matters." Nick said softly, Judy smiling briefly.

"Nick, I'm sorry. For everything, really. For what I said earlier, for what I did with Larsson. I just...I don't know, I was jealous. I needed something to get back at you with, but I didn't think things through. I made a bad choice, and more than just us suffered. I might have ruined whatever chance Lumi and Is had, and all just to make myself feel better and hurt you at the same time. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I'm asking for it anyway. And if you don't, that's fine. Just please, _please_ don't shut me out anymore." Judy said, practically begging really, as she looked at Nick.

"You don't even have to ask, Carrots. I couldn't hate you even if I wanted to." Nick said, smiling gently at the Bunny. Judy blinked in surprise at his words, figuring that this would have been harder. "Don't get me wrong, though. I'm still pretty pissed, I just don't know who to direct it at." Ah, there it was.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Judy asked, looking at him curiously.

"I mean that I'm not sure if I should be mad at myself for allowing my fling with Operator Keto to go so far, if I should be mad at her for starting it, mad at Operator Larsson for letting you in, or mad at you for being so petty." Nick explained, Judy wincing at his words. "I mean, yeah, I knew you'd be mad when you found out about it. But doing the same thing I did in retaliation? That's pretty low, even for you. And no, that's not a pun about your height, so don't even start. You're allowed to be pissed at me, Judy. Hell, you should be. You've always been the thinker between us, so _why_ would you do something like this?" Nick said, looking exasperated as his arms and paws gestured seemingly randomly. "I get that you wanted to get back at me, okay? But you could have done so many different things! You could have stopped us before we went too far. All you had to do was text or call me, _something_ and I would have dropped everything to respond!" Nick exclaimed, Judy looking down at the ground.

"Nick, I know that. Neither of us can apologize enough, and we'll both always feel like each of us is being too lenient. But, heh, Lumi made a pretty good point when she talked to me. 'We have both done wrong, Lieutenant. All we can do now is deal with it. And how we deal with it is what defines us. We can continue to mope and wish we didn't do it, but that is being a waste of time and gets us nowhere. So we have to be strong, for others if not for ourselves. Maybe, eventually, we both can make it back to what we once had,' she said. And she's right. Moping _does_ get us nowhere. And I _do_ want what we once had, Nick. All the time. But we just keep finding new ways to hurt each other, and it's like we both know we shouldn't do or say something, but we do or say that thing anyway because we get some sort of sick, twisted satisfaction at seeing each other hurt, even if it's replaced by sorrow and regret almost immediately. I still love you Nick, but I just don't know what to do!" Even as she finished talking, Judy was on her knees, legs splayed out to either side, and crying. Almost immediately Nick was with her, his tail wrapped comfortingly around the small Rabbit as he held her.

"I know, Judy. I know." He said softly, holding the Bunny close. Eventually, Judy's crying ceased and turned to peaceful, even breaths. He suppressed a chuckle when he realized she had fallen asleep.

Nick wasn't sure how much time passed, though when he looked out his window to try and gauge the time, he was surprised to see the sun had set. He looked down at the sleeping Bunny in his arms, rousing her gently.

"Hmm, five more minutes" Judy said stubbornly, Nick arching an eyebrow.

"Carrots, wake up." He said, Judy grumbling something unintelligible in protest. "Hopps, get up." The same result, though she did open an eye briefly to glance at him. "Judy, please." That got the desired result, all right. Immediately Judy was wide awake, staring up at him in a brief moment of dizziness as she adjusted to being startled awake before she was on her feet in front of him before he even had the chance to blink.

"Yes?" She asked, leaning against the couch slightly as Nick tried to stand.

"We've been sitting here for a few hours at least. I need to get somewhere a bit more comfortable if you want to continue our session." Nick said, Judy chuckling at him.

"Right." She said, rolling her eyes in mock annoyance. Nick stepped behind the couch, sitting down on it.

"Okay, now you can sit down again if you want." He said, Judy shaking her head but joining him anyway. They sat there, Judy leaning against Nick's side, for some time. Eventually, Nick dozed off and, for the first time in a long, long while, had a peaceful sleep.

"You are helpless, mister Wilde. But then, so am I." Judy said to herself, a small smile touching her muzzle before she drifted off to sleep as well.

Nick was shaken awake by a small shove, and he opened his eyes slowly.

"Hng, what?" Nick asked, slowly sitting up.

"Nick, we're going to be late!" Judy shouted practically in his ear, Nick jolting awake. He sat up quickly, incidentally smashing his muzzle against Judy's. They both froze, unsure what to do now. They remained that way for a few minutes before Judy seemed to snap out of it and pulled away, clearing her throat awkwardly as she stood next to him with a blush.

"Ahem, sorry about that." Nick said, standing up from the couch and heading into his bedroom.

"I'll just go to my apartment and get my uniform. See you at the station." Judy said, heading for the door. Nick paused, then looked over his shoulder.

"Actually, Lieutenant, that won't be necessary." Nick said, Judy turning with confusion clear on her expression. "I uh, never did return that spare uniform." He explained sheepishly, Judy blinking.

"I was wondering what happened to that!" She exclaimed, Nick holding up a paw.

"I'll go get it." He said, stepping into his bedroom. He opened the closet and pulled a spare uniform fitted for Judy free, just another leftover from their relationship. He turned to exit only to find Judy standing a few feet away, and he froze.

"Something wrong?" Judy asked as she began to pull clothes off, Nick immediately turning awkwardly.

"I just wasn't expecting you to change in here, is all." He said, reaching behind him to hand the uniform over. Judy laughed at his embarrassment, making Nick blush more than he already was. Thank evolution for his red fur.

"Nick, we've seen each other naked before. I don't get why you're acting so sheepish." Judy remarked, Nick's muzzle forming a line as he realized he had no argument.

"Yeah, fair enough." He conceded, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling his uniform from the closet.

They changed in relative silence, the lack of sound only broken by ruffling clothes. When they were done, Nick turned.

"Hm. Not as tightly fitting as I remember." Judy remarked, staring at his shirt with a small frown and arms crossed.

"Hey, I'll have you know I'm wearing a bigger size! The other was too tight and was clearly distracting." Nick said with mock anger, Judy rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, sure it was. Keep telling yourself that, stroke your ego." Judy said, Nick giving her one of his signature smirks.

"My ego isn't what needs stroking, Carrots." He said, Judy blushing at that, and rather profusely too. It took her a moment, but she recovered.

"Hm, you be good and maybe I'll take you up on that." She said as she hopped out the door, leaving Nick behind, stunned at her comeback. He blinked, then darted after her, making sure to lock the door behind him as he exited the house. He caught up fairly quickly, seeing as she didn't seem to be in any hurry.

"You uh...you aren't serious about that, are you?" He asked, Judy laughing.

"We'll see." Was all she answered with, Nick going silent as he thought about that. Well, at least he would have something to look forward to if Judy was serious about it.

They stepped into Precinct One together, Clawhauser actually dropping his donut at the sight. He was still staring at the door as they passed, and remained the way until a Tiger officer gave him a small little Push. Not enough to topple him, but just enough to gain his attention.

Nick and Judy stepped into the Bullpen, the entire room going silent as they both approached where Judy sat. Judy hopped up first, and Nick joined her a second later. The room remained silent for a few minutes until somebody began to clap. From there the sound just evolved – or maybe devolved, who knew – into a cacophony of noise that had Judy and Nick wincing.

Bogo stepped into the Bullpen, looking around to see what could cause the officers to make such a racket after almost five months silence. When his gaze rested and Judy and Nick, his gaze visibly softened and he stepped up to the podium. He passed out assignments when everybody calmed down, waiting, as usual, to give Nick and Judy their assignments last.

"Hopps, you have a patrol in Savannah Central. Wilde, parking duty." He said, Nick and Judy glancing at each other.

"Actually, sir, if I may, I was wondering if you could put me and Nick on the same patrol, at least for today." Judy said, Bogo pausing on his way to the door. He caught how Judy used Nick's first name instead of Wilde or Colonel Wilde, and he turned to the pair of them.

"Of course, Hopps. Shall I put Operators Larsson and Keto on parking duty?" He asked, Judy hesitating.

"I think they need some time apart, sir. Have them do what they do best, just separately." Judy answered, Bogo nodding.

"Good luck, you two." He said, stepping out of the room and leaving Nick and Judy to wonder if he meant the patrol or repairing their relationship or both. Nick was the first clamber down from the seat. He turned, holding his paw out to Judy.

"C'mon, Judy. Let's go make the world a better place, yeah?"

 **And that does it for Chapter 4 of Kinesis Chronicles! Whoo, this was a hard one to write. I wrote Chapters 2 and 3 in a single day, while this took me the entire time from then to now! And no, not because of the subject matter or anything, but just because I wanted to make their reactions seem at least a little realistic. I feel like I failed. Miserably. Then again, an artist** ** _will_** **always be their own harshest critic. And yeah, I know I said that this Chapter would focus on Nick and Lumi coming to terms with what they did and all that, and I tried. Honestly. But the flow was horrible after I reached the halfway point so I had to change it. Now it's all over the place. And yes, I had to make Judy have a WildeHopps moment. I am utter trash for that ship it's amazing I haven't given up on making them get back together halfway through this story. Well, there's always next Chapter to prove me wrong, but hopefully not. This story is going on hiatus until I finish up Zootopian Assassins, at which point I** ** _will_** **resume this story. I promise you guys that. I listened to Hellsing – Alucards Theme Loop ("Left Foot Trapped in a Sensual Seduction") by Raksha Bangesh on YouTube the entire time I wrote this because that is just so...** ** _sooooo_** **sexy. I just love that loop and highly recommend it. Any who, I am going to have the next few Chapters have flashbacks when I do write them – which may be soon, seeing as how much I like writing for this story – and they will tell the story of how Nick and Judy found their culprit for the murder of officer James Wolford in Operators, as well as just who Vlad is. Also, no, the description for the story is not accurate. I just didn't know what to write. May use that plot in a sequel if I ever write it, though. Oh! There's also an Easter Egg to a certain Abridged series that I love if you can find it. Anyway, this is getting long enough, I'll see you guys...next update. Word Count: 5,607**


	5. Trauma

**Hey guys price here and welcome to Chapter 5 of Kinesis Chronicles, titled Trauma. The title will make sense when you read the story, trust me. This Chapter features a new Kinesis, and which the idea totally isn't inspired by Zorin Blitz from Hellsing Ultimate. Anywho, I hope you guys have looked forward to this because I have. Honestly, I'm only writing this because I'm waiting on an answer from Quora about something for Chapter 26 of Zootopian Assassins, but I'm excited nonetheless. So, this Chapter features, much like Hellsing VII in the Ultimate OVAs, forced memories being brought up. Though they aren't as bad as Seras' was. Probably. It's a matter of perspective, really. And I changed the description, so ignore last Chapter's AN about it not being accurate. Anyway, this is getting long enough, I think it's time to get...onto the story!**

"C'mon, Judy. Let's go make the world a better place, yeah?" Nick asked, Judy feeling her breath stutter and her eyes begin to water at the words.

"Yeah. Let's." She said, wiping her eyes as she took the extended paw Nick was offering. He smiled at her as she hopped down, and Judy returned the smile as they headed for the double doors of the Bullpen. As Nick made to open the door, Judy became aware that they will still holding paws and quickly pulled her own away. Nick paused, turning to her with a small, hurt expression.

"Is...something wrong?" He asked, Judy hesitating.

"I just...don't want others to get the wrong impression. I mean, I still love you Nick, but I think it's better we work on repairing the mutual trust we had first before we have others think we're together again. It's nothing against you or the idea of being back with you, just...friendship first, then dating if we can." Judy said, Nick nodding in understanding.

"Makes sense. Sorry if I seemed a little forward." He said coolly, Judy blinking.

"No, Nick I didn't mind it. But you know how Clawhauser is! He'll take it as more than that, and I don't know if I want to deal with excited coworkers only to tear them down!" Judy exclaimed, Nick sighing.

"You're right. Sorry." He said, taking a deep breath and opening the door.

They walked through the lobby, both of them seeing Lumi and Is talking to each other with awkward arm rubs and very little eye contact between them. Both Nick and Judy felt a fresh wave of shame at the sight of the two Operators, Judy seeing the way the other officers in the Precinct gave the Operators, like they were to blame for what happened. She faltered as she caught Fangmeyer sending a small bump their way, Lumi stumbling.

"Hey, Fangmeyer!" Judy shouted, the other officers turning to look between her and the Tigress. It was at that point that Nick realized Judy wasn't beside him and turned, his expression curious.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" Fangmeyer asked innocently, Judy's lip curling briefly.

"Don't you 'yes, lieutenant' me! I saw the bump you sent!" Judy shouted, Fangmeyer arching an eyebrow.

"So what?" Judy looked incredulous at that, her mouth open and eyes wide in shock.

"So what? _So_ _what!?_ Lumi and Is don't deserve your animosity, that's what!" It was Nick's turn to be pissed, and every mammal in earshot was promptly focused on him. It wasn't often they saw him get emotional in _any_ form, and whenever it happened was sure to be a treat.

"Excuse me? Why's that!?" Fangmeyer asked, Nick letting out an audible growl as he began to step closer.

"Because they aren't the ones who messed up, that's why! _I_ let what happened go that far, not Lumi! If anyone deserves to be the target of your hate, it's me! It's my fault everything happened! I could have stopped myself at any moment, and I didn't!" By the time Nick was done, he was chest to waist with Fangmeyer. The Tigress, however, was the one cowering beneath him, at least metaphorically if not literally.

"Sorry, sir. It won't happen again." Fangmeyer said, her ears down and gaze held by a random tile on the floor a short distance away.

"It better not, Nadine. Now scurry along." Nick said, the Tigress nodding and walking away with her tail tucked beneath her legs. Quiet took hold of the lobby as the various mammals stared in shocked silence, none of them having expected such a reaction from Nick. The Fox cast one last glare around the room, then turned around and resumed his trek to the parking lot, Judy right behind him.

As they silently climbed into their cruiser, Judy hesitated in starting the large vehicle.

"Nick...thank you...for sticking up for them." She said, Nick casting a glance out the window.

"I just...I don't think they deserve to be treated like trash for making a mistake. Sure, it was a huge mistake, but that doesn't make it any less of a mistake. It's like bullying. Sure, it can make you feel good if you do it, but it doesn't cause anything but harm in the long run." Nick said, Judy nodding in understanding.

"I know how you feel." She said, starting the cruiser and turning onto the road towards their patrol route.

When they arrived to where their route began, Judy pulled over.

"Paw patrol?" Nick asked, Judy nodding.

"Yep. You're pissed, Nick. Physical exercise helps you calm down." Judy said, Nick arching an eyebrow.

"Well...not _always_." He said, Judy rolling her eyes.

"Oh my god, Nick." Judy muttered, opening her door and hopping out with a small head shake.

"Ah, you know you love me." Nick said, following her.

"Yeah, well, I'm starting to question that." Judy said, not really meaning it and just going along with her mock annoyance.

"Right. Sure you are." Nick said, getting a small laugh to escape Judy before her ears suddenly perked up as they passed by an abandoned factory.

"Hey Nick, you smell anything?" She asked, Nick stopping to smell the air.

"Coyote." He said, eyes flicking towards the factory. "It's probably just a young teen playing around. Building's still safe anyway, so there's no safety risk that way." He added, shrugging.

"Still worth investigating." Judy said, stepping towards the building. Nick groaned, rolling his eyes. Sure, Judy was right, but that didn't make it any more fun.

They stepped inside, Judy looking around.

"Hello!" Nick shouted, Judy glaring at him before turning back around. "What? Like I said, it's probably just a teen trying to have fu-" Nick was cut off by something slamming into him, knocking him into the wall and into unconsciousness.

Judy turned back around at the noise, her eyes wide when she found a Coyote looking at her. She took a step back and tripped, falling onto her rear. The Coyote let out a laugh, his attention solely on her.

Judy crawled back as the Coyote in front of her slowly advanced, his eyes wide in excitement. She cast her eyes around, searching for Nick desperately. After a few seconds she saw him, slumped against the wall in an unconscious heap a few meters away.

"Nick!" She called, the Red Fox unresponsive. The Coyote chuckled, drawing her attention to him.

"Oh, don't you worry little Bunny. When I'm done with you...I'll be sure to have my own fun with him as well." The Coyote said maliciously, Judy crawling further back. Her back bumped a slab of concrete, and she whimpered as the Coyote's eyes lit up. "Now, I can have some proper fun, Police Rabbit." The Coyote chuckled, Judy's gaze hardening in annoyance.

"Oh, you know what my name is!" Judy shouted, the Coyote grinning.

"You're right, I do." The Coyote said, his paw flashing towards Judy. "But there's so much more I want to learn!" His paw wrapped around Judy's head, muffling her scream as his eyes widened even more from excitement, if that was even possible.

The world distorted around Judy as the Coyote shifted through her memories.

" _So you want to break up. Because I was protecting you."_ Judy's eyes shot open at the voice, her breathing becoming ragged.

"No, no please!" Judy begged, even as the memory focused into a wavy distortion of when Judy had told Nick she wanted to seek a professional relationship.

" _It's not surprising, given what your reaction was."_ Memory Nick said, the memory disappearing.

"Ah, I see. Did something happen between you and officer Wilde?" The Coyote asked, his grin returning in a slasher smile sort of way. "Let's take a look."

 _Judy sat in the back of an ambulance, a thermal blanket wrapped around her as she stared into space. Her mind worked overtime as it replayed a giant blaze of fire again and again, the screams of rage from her partner drowning out her own screams for him to stop._

" _Hopps, you okay?" Memory Judy looked up, Bogo coming into view as he looked at her with a worried expression._

" _He...he killed him. He could have just singed him...and he killed him instead." Memory Judy said, her eyes wide in horror._

"A killing? Oh, this is getting even better! Let's just dig into those repressed memories and perhaps we'll-"

" _Careful there, Judy. Make sure to savor every bite."_ Judy felt a blush rise up at that particular memory, her eyes in the real world opening to see the Coyote's were wide in shock instead of excitement.

"Uhm. This...needs...context. Let's keep moving." He said, his tone awkward at the memory of what he had seen.

 _Judy stared in fear at the sight of the mammal they had been chasing in front of her, his eyes set on her._

 _Bogo suddenly blocked her line of sight, the other mammal tilting their head and chittering at the sudden target._

" _Get going Hopps. I'll take care of this one." Bogo said, Judy blinking._

" _But, sir, I ca-"_

" _I said go, Hopps! I'm not losing another officer to this psychopath!" Bogo shouted, the sound of chuckling reaching them from behind the other mammal._

" _Well spoken, Bogo. I couldn't agree more." Judy froze at the voice, the other mammal turning. Judy's view was suddenly blocked by a wall of earth, Bogo wrapping his arms around her to prevent her from escaping._

" _Chief, what's Ni-"_

" _Purge." Judy's breath hitched at the word, even as the mammal they had been chasing screamed in agony as he was cooked alive._

" _Colonel no!" Judy screamed, the fire stopping momentarily only to suddenly start again, Nick's screams of rage reaching her ears over the roar of fire._

Judy stared into space as the memory disappeared, tears falling from her eyes as she hyperventilated.

"Aaaww, the poor little Police Rabbit has such a burden on her shoulders. Let me help you take some of the weight out!" Judy screamed in agony as the Coyote's claws dug into her shoulder, drawing blood as he grinned evilly. "You're not even a decent investigator." His paw flipped her over, claws digging into her back and drawing another scream of agony. "You're just a pet of a Fox. A stupid, big-eared Police Rabbit!" His paws wrapped around her throat, lifting her up as he laughed at her screaming. "Then again, it's a matter of perspective, really." The Coyote grunted as a white shape came from nowhere, delivering a punch to the Coyote's muzzle and sending him stumbling away.

"Laisse la tranquille!" Lumi shouted, an Ice Spear appearing at her side as she stared at the Canine. "It's French for 'leave her alone!'" Lumi shouted, the Ice Spear flying forward and pinning the Coyote to a pillar. He grunted, before swiping a paw down and breaking the Ice Spear.

"How did you get here!?" He shouted, his eyes wide in shock at being interrupted from his torture so suddenly.

"Eff you, that's how!" Lumi said angrily, the Coyote grunting in anger. "Carmichael, was it? L-listen Carmichael, these two mammals...are my friends. You ain't the one with the training here! I am! And you know what they say about the ones with the training: God. Save. Their victims." With that, Lumi rushed forward and dodged a paw swipe, then jabbed a punch into Carmichael's throat, the Coyote clutching his neck as he struggled to breath. He sank to his knees. Lumi bent down over him, a satisfied grin on her muzzle. She gasped as Carmichael's paw flashed out, gripping her head as he grinned evilly.

"Yes! Yes!" He screamed, his eyes wide. That scream turned into one of agony as Judy came from his right, her hind paws impacting with his elbow and applying pressure to it. His arm snapped, and Lumi pulled away from his grip with a growl. Her own paw wrapped around his head, and her growl increased in volume.

"Say her name, you Coyote bastard!" She shouted, Carmichael swinging his other paw at her. She bit into it, ripping off two digits in the process. She spit them out to the side.

" _ **Gyah!**_ " Carmichael screamed, Lumi lifting him up and slamming him against the wall.

"I said say her freaking name! Say it! _**Saaay iiiiit!**_ " Lumi screamed, slamming his head into the wall again and again roughly.

" _ **Judyyyy! Hooooopps!**_ " Carmichael screamed, Lumi screaming again and slamming his head once more against the wall. He slumped, unconscious, and she let him fall as her chest heaved.

"And don't you _**effing**_ forget it!" Lumi said, then turning to face Judy. "So, how are you?" She asked, Judy shrugging.

"I'm fine now, thanks. Why are you here?" Judy said, Lumi scoffing.

"Citizen reported screams coming from here. I came to investigate." Lumi answered, walking over to where Nick still lay, slumped against the wall. "He okay?" She asked, looking at Judy with worry.

"He should be. The impact just knocked him unconscious, but I should get him to a hospital to be sure." Judy said, struggling to lift Nick. Sure, she could lift heavier, but it was a lot more difficult when it was dead weight and floppy.

"Here, you go get the cruiser and bring it up. I'll carry him." Lumi said, Judy hesitating. "I'll behave, don't worry. Besides, I'm pretty sure that'd be ra-" and just like that, Judy was off and Lumi had Nick leaning against her. "Huh."

Judy hopped up into the cruiser she and Nick had brought, then leaned against the seat with a sigh. That Coyote had really done a number against her, both mentally and physically. And she had to video call her parents tonight. _Wonderful_.

She started the cruiser a moment later, then pulled it onto the road and began driving towards the factory. When she arrived at the entrance, she put it into park and hopped out. She helped Lumi put Nick in the back, then hopped up into the passenger seat. Lumi gave her a questioning look, and Judy gave her a weak smile.

"I'm fine, Lumi. I just need a short break right now." She said, jerking her head as a sign for Lumi to get in the driver's seat.

"Um, I don't...drive very good. Is was always the one who drove." Lumi said awkwardly, Judy blinking in surprise.

"Well, just try not to hit anything, and we'll be fine." Judy said reassuringly, Lumi biting her lip, unsure. "Lumi, my shoulder is getting stiff. Even if I wanted to drive, I couldn't do it very well." Judy pointed out, Lumi sighing.

"Yes, ma'am." She said, stepping around into the driver's side. She started the vehicle, then hesitated. "Now, which one's the par- _okay, we're driving!_ " Lumi shouted, the cruiser suddenly moving. Lumi froze for a second before shaking her head and slowing down, casting Judy a sheepish smile.

"Wow, you were not joking about your driving skills." Judy remarked, her eyes wide.

"Sorry." Lumi said, her head hanging. This prompted Judy to remind her to keep her eyes on the road, and Lumi straightened up.

Fortunately, they arrived at Zootopia General Hospital without any more hiccups, which Judy was extremely happy about.

"Hey, we made it in one piece." Judy said jokingly, Lumi groaning.

"I am never living this down." The Arctic Fox said, falling forward against the steering wheel.

"Hey, better this than that other thing." Judy remarked, Lumi wincing at that.

"Yeah. Better this than that." She agreed halfheartedly, opening the door.

"You take Nick in, Operator. I need to let dispatch know about...wait, how'd you know the Coyote's name?" Judy asked, only just realizing she didn't know that.

"Uh...he was a doctor, a long time ago. He helped mammals who lost their memory get it back, or at least relive it so they could remember it that way. He also helped others bury some. He...helped a friend of mine bury a particular set of memories." Lumi said, Judy blinking.

"I...see. Also, just curious, did you seriously just quote _that_ scene when you fought him?" Judy asked, Lumi shrugging.

"I liked that scene you know. It was awesome." Lumi said defensively, opening the door on her side.

"Yeah, not wrong there." Judy said, picking up the radio. She depressed the button on the side, Lumi dragging Nick audible. "Dispatch, I need to report a mammal who needs some assistance. He's gonna need a Med Van and a lockup."

" _Copy that, Hopps. Location?"_ Clawhauser asked, Judy glancing at Lumi.

"I believe it was an abandoned factory on...Craw Drive, near Trunk Lane." Judy said, only just realizing she hadn't seen the sign for the street and was relying on her memory of the city layout.

" _Roger that, Hopps. Med Van and lockup en route. Where are you?"_ Clawhauser asked, Judy sighing.

"I had to get to Zootopia General. Nick was knocked unconscious and I received a few claw wounds from a Coyote with a Zorin complex." Judy answered, looking out the window. Lumi was waiting for her, one of Nick's arms draped over her shoulder.

" _Understood, Hopps. Get well soon."_ Clawhauser said, Judy placing the radio down and hopping down. She followed Lumi inside, clutching her shoulder wound and wincing every few steps. She blinked in surprise when she saw a Black Panther and a Jaguar sitting behind the front desk, the Black Panther looking rather familiar. The Jaguar looked up, her eyes going wide.

"Oh my god, officers! Are you okay?" The Jaguar asked, standing up. The Black Panther followed her gaze, shock leaving him sitting.

"I'm fine, ma'am. Officers Wilde and Hopps ran into the former doctor Carmichael." Lumi said, spitting the word doctor angrily.

"Oh, god. What'd that Coyote do this time?" The Jaguar asked, the Black Panther snapping from his reverie and standing.

"I'll go get a nurse. Amanda, I'll see you in a minute." He said, Judy keeping her gaze on him as he stepped from behind the counter, brushing past her.

"Thank you, Fantasma." The Jaguar said, watching him leave as well, though with a different look in her eyes than Judy. "Please tell me you got the bastard." Amanda said, turning back around to Lumi quickly. In response, Lumi raised a paw and lowered two digits, miming a snapping motion with her jaws. "Nice."

"Ugh, I'll never get the taste out of my memory." Lumi said, Judy visibly shivering at the word memory. "Oh, right. Sorry Judy." Lumi said, wincing.

"It's fine, just...don't want to think about it." Judy said, Lumi nodding. A moment later the Black Panther and a nurse came from the hallway to their left, the Black Panther stopping in front of Judy.

"Sousa." Judy said coolly.

"Hopps." The Black Panther said, stepping past her with a scowl.

As Judy and Lumi followed the nurse – Nick still being carried by Lumi – Judy heard the Jaguar speak.

"Fantasma, what was that about?" Judy didn't hear the Black Panther's answer, though she could only imagine what he said.

As the nurse opened the door to a room, Judy knew it was going to be a fun day.

A few hours later found Judy sitting on the couch at Nick's house. They'd been discharged from the hospital with no lasting injuries, save for some scars and maybe a small amount of muscle lag on Judy's part, but they were otherwise fine. They'd also been forced to relax for a week by Bogo. Judy couldn't think of a worse punishment.

Well, except maybe being forced to relax a month or longer.

Nick stepped into the room from the kitchen, carrying a giant bowl of popcorn.

"Carrots." He said politely as he sat down, Judy scooting over a bit to give him more space. "How's your shoulder and back?" He asked, Judy frowning.

"Good, I guess. A little sore, but otherwise perfectly fine." She said, Nick nodding.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you." He said sadly, Judy scoffing.

"I can protect myself, Nick." Judy reminded him, Nick rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, sure. Which is why a Coyote so easily was able to get to you like that." Nick said with just the tiniest hint of anger mixed with scorn, Judy frowning.

"Okay, so maybe you can protect me better than I can myself, but he only managed to do so because he got the drop on us. I was distracted, Nick. I was worried about you." Judy said, Nick blinking in shock at that.

"You say that like it's my fault you had a Coyote dig up all your repressed memories!" He exclaimed, setting the bowl on the table across from him and turning to Judy.

"Excuse me!? That is not what I mean and you know it!" Judy shouted, looking shocked that Nick would imply that.

"Well then what did you mean!?" Nick shouted, Judy hesitating in her answer.

"I don't know." She admitted, Nick sighing and dragging a paw down the length of his muzzle.

"Judy, are you scared of me, for any reason?" He asked, Judy staring in surprise.

"W-wha? No, of course not, Nick!" She exclaimed, shocked that he would ask that after everything they'd been through. Unless...that was why he was asking.

"Really? Because I think you are." He said, now fully turned to her instead of a lazy half turn.

"Why? Why would you think I'm scared of you?" Judy asked, her expression incredulous.

"Judy, be honest, please. Just what memories did Carmichael sift through?" Nick asked, Judy faltering at the question. This was not what she wanted to deal with right now.

"He...found our breakup first." She said, her head drooping as she gripped her arm. "Then he found me...in the ambulance, after what happened." Judy felt a blush rise through her fur at what memory came next, but Nick didn't need to know that one was repressed.

"Okay, so they're gradually getting worse." Nick remarked, Judy glaring at him for a moment.

"And then...he found our altercation with...him." Judy said, Nick's paw clenching at that. Judy watched him intently, waiting for his reaction. A few minutes later, Nick looked at her.

"So you are scared." Nick said, Judy blinking.

"What!? No, I am not scared Nick!" Judy shouted, looking hurt at his accusation.

"Oh, Judy." Nick said condescendingly, reaching his paw out. Judy tilted her head away, leaning away with a small noise. "It's okay." He said, Judy blinking when she realized what she'd done.

"Oh my god..." She said, her eyes wide as she stared at Nick.

"I'm sorry, Judy." Nick said, moving to stand. She gripped his wrist, Nick looking at her in surprise.

"No, Nick. It's...it's not your fault. It's not your fault! It's not your fault...!" Judy cried, leaning her head against Nick's chest as she clutched his shirt, tears soaking the fabric as Nick stood there.

"I know, Judy. But I'm sorry anyway." He said, dropping to a knee and letting her wrap her arms around his neck.

"Don't you ever think I'm scared of you, Nick. It's not you." Judy said, crying into his shoulder now.

"I know that, Judy. I know." Silence followed his statement, broken only by the occasional sob from Judy. Roughly an hour passed before Judy was dry, and even then she wouldn't let Nick go. "Carrots, I need to pee. I don't think I'll be able to do that with you hanging off me." He said, Judy reluctantly letting go.

"Don't you leave me tonight, Nick. I...I need the kind of comfort only you can give me." Judy said, Nick arching an eyebrow.

"So much for friendship first." He remarked, gently standing and setting Judy down on the couch, the Bunny staring into space at his words. Her fur tinted red as she finally processed what he was saying.

"Not like that! Oh god that is _**sooo**_ not what I meant!" She shouted, Nick laughing as he stepped into the bathroom. Taking a moment to recover, Judy sighed and fished out her phone. She might as well call her parent while she could. Finding their contact information, she pressed dial and waited. She didn't need to wait long at all.

" _Hey, Jude the Dude! How're you?"_ Stu asked, smiling at her. Judy hoped her bandages weren't showing.

"I'm good, I'm good. Nothing happened today, so everything is fine." Judy said, smiling reassuringly. It felt incredibly forced, and likely looked that way too.

" _Honey your ears are droopy."_ Bonnie pointed out, Judy sighing.

"Of course they are. Perfect way to end the day." Judy said dryly, Stu tilting his head as he looked around Judy.

" _Uh, Jude? Where are you?"_ He asked, Judy blinking.

"Uh, I'm at...a friend's place!" Judy exclaimed, not hearing Nick approaching she was so focused on appearing fine.

"Hey, who you talking to..." Nick trailed off when he saw Bonnie and Stu, and he slowly glanced down. "I swear it's not what it looks like." He said, holding his paws up defensively.

" _Oh. Well that's a shame."_ Stu said, Judy, Nick, and Bonnie all staring at him in shock. _"You know, because I want Jude to be happy! And you made her happy!"_ He shouted hastily, Nick recovering first.

"Well, if you could call her stamina happy." The Fox remarked, Judy blushing.

"Nick, please go put a shirt on. And maybe find your sense of decency as well." Judy said, Nick casting a sarcastic, two digit salute and disappearing from the camera's view.

" _Uh, Judy, what are those bandages?"_ Bonnie suddenly asked, Judy freezing.

"Oh, those? Oh, they're nothing important. I just tripped and cut myself on something." Judy said, Bonnie arching an eyebrow.

" _Oh really? Then why did the news have a short segment on an attack on you and Nick?"_ Bonnie asked, Judy groaning.

"Oh my god, of course it did. Fine, you want to know everything? Fine! Me and Nick were on patrol, and we investigated an abandoned factory because Nice smelled a Coyote! Nick got knocked unconscious, and I got my mind violated! There, happy!?" Judy shouted, Bonnie and Stu staring at her in shock. She got her heaving chest under control and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. It's just been a taxing day, and I really need to relax. I'll talk to you later."

" _Wait, Jude-"_ Whatever Stu was going to say was cut off by Judy pressing the end call button, and she tossed the phone down onto the coffee table. She leaned forward, resting her head in her paws and letting out an extremely loud groan. She looked up, Nick staring at her from the doorway to his bedroom.

"Come 'ere." He said, jerking his head towards himself. Judy stood and approached, wondering what he wanted. He got down on one knee as she approached so he could look her in the eyes better.

"What?" Judy asked, still in a somewhat foul mood.

"You shouldn't be so hard on your parents, Jude. They care, and they just want you to be happy and safe. The don't need to be yelled at because they care." He said softly, Judy sighing.

"I know, Nick. I just...I don't think it's any of their business but they'd just call Bogo and ask him anyway. They don't want nor need to hear about a bad experience I had with a deranged former doctor. Especially not what happened." Judy said, Nick smiling warmly.

"I understand. Just know they care, and they only want what's best for you." Nick said, Judy snorting good-naturedly.

"You mean what _they_ think is best for me." Nick shrugged at that.

"It's a matter of perspective, really." He said, standing up and heading towards his bed. "If you need me, I'll be asleep." He said, Judy smiling. She turned and laid down on the couch, intent on going to sleep. But first...

"Hey Nick, you still sleep in the nude?" She called, silence answering her for a few moments.

"...Yes." Nick sounded unsure why she was asking, and Judy grinned. She stood and went to work on making her clothing follow his clothing's example.

"Just wondering, is all." She said, stepping into his room and closing the door. Nick sat up at the sound of his door closing, before going wide eyed at seeing her.

"Uh..." He opened and closed his mouth like a fish, apparently unable to formulate words he was so shocked.

"You know, I do still need to unwind." Judy said seductively, Nick letting out a nervous chuckle.

"But, Judy, you shoulder and back." He said pointedly, Judy chuckling.

"I have a week. They'll be fine." She said, climbing into the bed.

"You aren't taking no for an answer." Nick said, Judy climbing on top of him.

"Not at all." She said, grinning down at him.

"Good. Let's unwind."

 **And that does it for Chapter 5 of Kinesis Chronicles! God, I enjoyed writing this. Mostly because it let me introduce Judy to the intense trauma that is having your mind violated forcefully. And yes, I did use the scene from Episode 7 of Hellsing Ultimate Abridged where Zorin scans Seras' mind, and Seras' subsequent injuries and slaughterfest. I even referenced it, twice! So yeah, this Chapter was literally written to showcase...well, nothing, really. Just to give you a glimpse at what happened between Judy and Nick, while also traumatizing the poor Rabbit. I am a terrible person, I know! Also, I'm probably gonna write a little First Person Oneshot story soon between Nick and...somebody. You'll find out who when I write it. And yes, just like the rest of my Oneshots, it'll be Smut. Hopefully much better, though. I'm gonna be a tad bit braver with it, so hopefully it'll be some decent research material. No, it isn't set in any of my universes and is not Nick and Lumi. It will feature some sweet, sexy Yaoi though. So prepare yourselves for that. It'll just be on AO3, as my Oneshots are. I am such a bad person for this, I swear. And no, WildeHopps is not happening with that ending. It is purely stress relief. That is it, I swear. I wouldn't do that so early in the story if I was planning on it anyway. I'd save it for the ending or something. Anyway, this is getting long enough, I'll see you guys...next update. Word Count: 5,359**

 **New Kinesis'**

Coyote: Mnemokinesis

 **Subclasses**

Operator: The Operator Subclass focuses on sifting through memories and bringing them to the surface or burying them deep in the subconscious. Requires physical contact.

Blitzer: The Blitzer Subclass attacks by forcing victims to relive traumatizing or repressed memories in order to gain the upper hand. Requires physical contact.


	6. The CARS

**Hey guys Price here and welcome to Chapter 6 of Kinesis Chronicles. After writing Nick and I, I feel good about writing romance stuff now for when I do. This Chapter will feature a few more minor plot points before the final stretch with Chapters 7-10, which will feature basically the entire backstory plot from beginning to end after the last major flashback with James Wolford. This Chapter wraps up a few things from last time, and I hope you guys like it. Chapter 27 of Zootopian Assassins – specifically Amanda's segment – is being a** ** _huge_** **pain to write and I am seriously considering rewriting the entire thing even though it's important to the plot. Oh, and please do check out Nick and I. I'm actually kinda proud of it for some reason. Basically, this introduces a new little thing for Nick, which any fan of** ** _Hellsing: Ultimate_** **will love. It won't** ** _really_** **come into play until the sequel I hope to write, and is honestly just my current obsession with** ** _Hellsing: Ultimate_** **coming into play. Anyway, this is getting long enough, I think it's time to get...onto the story!**

Nick stepped into Precinct One, Judy right behind him, and was almost immediately stopped by Clawhauser appearing in front of him on the way to the Bull Pen.

"Hey, Nick, Bogo wants to see you. He wouldn't tell me what it was about, but from his tone and what happened with that Rhino not that long ago, it probably isn't good." Nick nodded, glancing at Judy.

"Go on. I'll be there soon." He said, smiling reassuringly at the Bunny. She hesitated, then nodded and headed for the Bull Pen. "Wish me luck." He remarked to Clawhauser, the Cheetah smiling briefly before Flash Stepping back behind his desk. Nick huffed in amusement as he headed for the elevator, passing Operator Keto on the way.

"Officer Wilde." She said curtly as she passed, Nick blinking in surprise at her tone.

"Something wrong, Lumi?" He inquired as he stopped, Lumi sighing as she faced him.

"There's another Operator. Just joined recently. Didn't even go to the regular Academy." She said, her tone one of anger. Nick arched an eyebrow.

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" He questioned, surprised at how pissed Lumi seemed.

"Operator Whitney is a good combatant, I'll readily admit, but he...scares me." Nick could see just how painful it was for Lumi to admit that, and he felt sympathy wash over him for the Vixen.

"How so?" Nick asked, his curiosity piqued by Lumi's words. The Arctic Fox Vixen hesitated, as if trying to find the words.

"I'm...not sure. I just get the feeling there's a _**lot**_ more to the Todd than he lets on." Nick blinked at the word Todd, and he arched an eyebrow.

"Are you worried he's going to try and come onto you?" Nick asked, Lumi snorting and rolling her eyes.

"The Todd's gay, Nick. I'm safe. No, it's a bit more...base." Nick nodded in understanding, knowing quite well what Lumi meant. There were mammals that existed who gave off the vibe that they were dangerous, Kinesis abilities aside. As if they could kill you by just being angry.

"I understand. Is there a reason for it?" Nick asked, tilting his head as Lumi made an exasperated noise.

"That's the thing! Whitney seems fine. He acts normal, talks normal, and the only issue is his social stunting. Overall, he's perfectly normal. He just gives off that _**vibe**_ of absolute power and control. Like if you piss him off he'll send you to another dimension or something like that." Lumi snapped two digits to emphasize her point, and Nick's lip twitched.

"I'll have to meet him some time. Seems like an interesting fellow." Nick remarked, Lumi shaking her head. "Not now, though. Right now I need to go see Bogo." Lumi looked alarmed at that, then shocked.

"You have a meeting with Bogo...and stopped to ask me what was wrong?" She asked, Nick arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah, of course. Even if you aren't gonna get pregnant, we still mated. Plus we're friends." Lumi tilted her head, confusion replacing her shock.

"What do you mean, I'm not going to get pregnant?" She asked, Nick scoffing.

"I'm sterile." Nick answered, Lumi's mouth parting slightly as she stared in shock. "I figured you'd know, since you haven't been showing any signs or anything." Lumi shook her head, and Nick could see the pity she felt at hearing what he'd said.

"I just figured...I just figured that I got lucky, you know?" Nick smiled slightly at the words, finding them slightly amusing, and Lumi sighed. "I'll talk to you later, or something. Maybe I can get you and Whitney to meet up for a chat or something. I'll let you know in a few hours." Nick nodded, both Foxes hesitating in parting ways. Nick placed a paw on Lumi's shoulder suddenly.

"Hey, if anyone hassles you over what happened between us, tell me, okay?" Lumi nodded, then pulled away and walked off. Nick sighed sadly, finding it disgusting that others would judge the poor Vixen for something that had been a spontaneous action. They hadn't _meant_ to do anything, so he found it horrible mammals were judging her for it.

With one last glance over his shoulder to the retreating Vixen, Nick made his ways to the elevators, pressing the button for the top floor. When they opened at the right floor, Nick stepped out and headed towards Bogo's office, stopping outside the door. H knocked.

"Enter." Nick pushed the door open, closing it behind him and hopping up into the seat in front of Bogo's desk.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Nick inquired, Bogo nodding slowly.

"I did, Wilde. And I would like to introduce something I've had R&D work on lately." Bogo pulled a briefcase up onto the desk, turning it to Nick. He opened it, Nick tilting his head at the decorated gloves inside. "This is the CARS." Nick arched an eyebrow at that.

"The...CARS?" He questioned, looking confused. Bogo inclined his head towards the gloves.

"Try them on. They won't bite." Nick rolled his eyes in amusement, but pulled his own Spark Gloves off and lay them on the desk. He pulled the decorated gloves from the case, glancing at the symbols on top in curiosity. He thought they seemed familiar for some reason.

"So, this CARS, what's it do?" He asked, glancing up at Bogo.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" The Cape Buffalo inquired, Nick holding the gaze for a few seconds before sighing.

"Very well. I'll try the things on." Nick said, pulling the first one on. That was quickly mirrored by the second, and almost immediately he felt dizzy. "Whoa, what...what's going on?" He asked, shaking his head.

"It's just the CARS taking effect. Nothing to worry about." Bogo said calmly, Nick closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, he felt fine.

"Okay, what did you do?" Nick asked, his tone carrying a tiny amount of anger in it. Bogo held up his hooves.

"I did nothing. The CARS did everything." Nick growled at that, slamming his fisted paws on the desk.

"What is the CARS!?" He shouted, Bogo glancing at the case.

"Something I'm having you and Operator Whitney outfitted with. The Control Art Restriction Systems." Nick's mouth opened slightly as he stared in shock, and after a moment he hung his head and sighed.

"You don't trust me." He said, Bogo huffing.

"I trust you, Wilde. This wasn't my idea." Bogo said, Nick glancing up at the Cape Buffalo. "The Mayor thinks it would be best if you and Operator Whitney were limited in how you could apprehend suspects. After what happened with the Rhino and Vlad, and what could have happened with Carmichael had you not been knocked out, the public has been understandably nervous about you. So the Mayor has been pushing me to get some kind of inhibitor for you, and I figured this was the best way. You have full control over what you can do normally, but you require explicit permission for the Purge." Nick nodded in understanding, and he suddenly let out a laugh.

"It's just like a show I watched recently! Oh, this is just amazing. Let me guess, the activation speech goes something like this..." Nick cleared his throat. "Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems three...two...one, approval of situation A recognized. Commencing the Cromwell Invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent." Bogo let out an amused huff.

"Close. You'll get the release phrase in a few minutes time, don't worry. This stage, you can only create a small flame. You can use stronger attacks and such as you progress down to level one." Nick nodded, moving to hop down from his chair. "Oh, and the CARS will lift in the Kinesis Park or your own home." Nick dipped his head in thanks, then hopped down and stepped out the door.

"See you around, Bogo. Thanks for the gift." Nick said, waving in farewell as the door closed.

Stepping into his cubicle, he gave a small nod in greeting to Lumi who was at her desk. She flicked her tail in response, then glanced up after a moment.

"They gave you new gloves?" She asked, Nick scoffing.

"Something like that." He answered, turning to face her. "So, what do we got today?" Lumi turned back to her own desk, shaking her head.

"Nothing. All assets are dead in the water until further notice." In other words, they weren't likely to receive an assignment any time soon. Wonderful. "So, since we've got time, do you maybe want to...I don't know...spar or something?" Nick glanced up at the Arctic Fox Vixen, surprise on his muzzle.

"Yeah, sure. That'll work." He finally said after a moment, nodding. Lumi stood, stretching and cracking her back with a satisfied groan. Nick stood as well, following her as they headed for the gym.

"Yo, Snow Meadow!" Nick glanced around at the voice, not recognizing it. Lumi rolled her eyes but turned her attention to a mammal that Nick hadn't paid much mind to at first.

"What do you want, Whitney?" She asked, Nick arching an eyebrow. Whitney sounded young, if his voice was an indication. Whitney approached, keeping their arms crossed.

"I just wanted to say hi, that's all." Whitney said, patting the air in a placating gesture. "I'm allowed to greet a fellow Operator, aren't I?"

"You are, though I doubt that's all you want. You aren't exactly social." Lumi remarked, Nick clearing his throat. Operator Whitney turned his gaze to Nick then, his head tilting slightly.

"Uh, if I may ask, how old are you?" Nick inquired, arching an eyebrow.

"Twenty three." Nick blinked in shock, Lumi turning her gaze to him in a quick glance.

"Exactly." She remarked, Nick shaking his head.

"There's no way. No way you're only twenty three." Nick said, Whitney scoffing. He reached up and pulled the helmet he'd been wearing off, showing Nick that Lumi had indeed been telling the truth when she'd called him a Todd. He was definitely a Red Fox.

"I was only sixteen when the Nighthowler Crisis was first initiated. Seventeen when it ended. My birth date is free to view, if you don't believe me." He offered, Nick arching an eyebrow.

"I might just take you up on that at some point. I just refuse to believe you're only twenty three without evidence." Nick said, glancing at Lumi. "Now, shall we go?" Lumi nodded, dipping her head in farewell to Operator Whitney as they headed for the gym. Nick stopped in surprise when a buzz sounded out from his phone, pulling it free and glancing at the screen.

 _'Control Art Restriction Systems activated, input and release code as follows; Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems (input number level you wish to release to). Approval of Situation A (A for Arrest. Code is the same if used for different circumstances; S for Spar is another possible code) recognized; commencing the Flamewell Invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the opponent has been rendered subdued.'_ Nick arched an eyebrow, then shrugged and turned off the phone, pocketing it.

"Hey, Wilde, come on!" Lumi called, Nick rolling his eyes playfully even as he continued on his way.

"So, what do you feel like doing?" Nick inquired when he reached the door and Lumi, the Vixen shrugging.

"I'll admit I'm a little curious just what you can do." Lumi answered, Nick huffing good-naturedly

"Well, get in here then. You wanted to spar, right?" Nick asked as he stepped into the gym, stepping into the open area reserved for Kinesis training. Lumi entered, making her way to the other side before turning to face him, paws up in a ready-for-combat stance He raised his paws, keeping his thumb and first two digits extended and inverting his right paw as he extended his arms. "Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems three...two...one, approval of Situation S recognized; commencing the Flamewell Invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the opponent has been rendered subdued." As Nick finished the release phrase, a wave of fire burst free, circling him at waist height as he spread his arms out in invitation. He doubted the raised paws were really necessary, but it was cool so he'd do it anyway. "Now, Lumi Keto, it's time to educate you on how a _**real**_ Mancer does battle!"

"All this for me? I'm flattered." Lumi snarked, throwing her paws out to the side and summoning two Ice Swords. Nick twitched his paw, a small length of flame shooting forward and shattering the Ice Sword easily.

 _'Apparently, the CARS not only hinders my abilities, it increases their power a small bit when released. Interesting.'_ Nick mentally remarked, eyes widening quickly as fragments of the Ice Sword shot through the flame and towards him. He rolled to the side, swiping a paw up and then to the side. A flat sheet of flame flew out towards Lumi, who called up an Ice Wall quickly. The fire easily melted through it, Lumi's eyes widening at that even as she ducked under it. She lost a few hairs, but avoided any real damage.

"Is that all you've got?" She taunted, Nick grinning at the question.

"Not even close." Nick slammed his paws onto the ground, a wall of fire lifting up and whirling around as it took shape.

Lumi stared in shock, eyes wide and mouth open, as the wall of fire turned into what could be best described as a dragon made of fire. She recovered quickly.

"Very well. Time to show you just what a Cryomancer can do, then." She snarled, casting her arms out, paws down, and Nick grinned even further as Lumi seemed to be encased in ancient Fox armor from one of their native lands.

"Nice armor. I'd recognize it anywhere, despite the time periods it's from." Lumi had formed an ice equivalent of a karuta sashinuki style kote with han kote style forearm suneate and haidate. Lumi put her paws in front of her, one slightly above the other by three or so inches, and Nick watched in amusement as a nodachi formed quickly. "Well, you've certainly impressed me." Nick remarked, Lumi tilting her head slightly as she grinned. Nick spread his arms in invitation, his head tilted back slightly, and Lumi glanced between him and the fire dragon. He flicked a digit and the dragon disappeared, Lumi snapping her gaze to him.

"You think you can beat me? I have a weapon." Lumi said, nick scoffing.

"You have some ice. I have _fire._ " Lumi dashed forward, Nick waiting for her to get within range before spreading his paws out wider. Lumi gasped as she realized she'd fallen into a trap, glancing left and right quickly at the walls of fire on either side. Nick smirked as he brought his paws together, the fire washing over both of them in a raging roar of destruction. After a few seconds, Nick swiped a paw through the air and the fire disappeared. Lumi was hyperventilating from where she stood, having frozen in absolute terror, and Nick felt regret wash over him as he wondered if he'd gone too far.

"I can't believe it...I fell for the most simple of traps." Lumi said quietly, Nick barely catching the words.

"Wait, _that's_ what you're upset about?" Nick exclaimed, feeling the regret vanish as he stared, shocked.

"I'm an Operator, Nick. I shouldn't fall for traps like that!" Lumi shouted, visibly upset by the fact she'd fallen for such a thing.

"Oh come on, Lumi. Don't be like that, please." Nick said comfortingly, stepping closer. "Everybody makes mistakes, Lumi. That's just part of being a mammal." Lumi shook her head, though she didn't resist as Nick approached.

"Operators are supposed to be the _best,_ Nick. We're supposed to be better than some beat cop! Instead, I fell for a trap that was all too obvious!" Nick shook his head at that, finding Lumi's insistence that she'd somehow failed as an Operator appalling.

"Lumi, for christ's sake, stop beating yourself up. You just found me really hot, that's it." Lumi groaned at his joke, shaking her head as she chuckled. At least it worked. "There you go, chin up, Operator. What would whoever trains the Operators say?"

"That I was acting like a...you know." Nick nodded, knowing full well what the Vixen meant, and was surprised when clapping suddenly rang out. He turned to see Operator Whitney standing a few meters away, the Todd clapping slowly as he stared.

"Officer Wilde's not exactly what I'd consider an excellent Pyromancer, but he's certainly got some impressive control." He said, Nick arching an eyebrow. That was straightforward.

"Uh...thanks?" Nick said, unsure if it was a compliment, Whitney shrugging slightly.

"Take it however you wish, officer. You're older and undoubtably stronger than me anyway." Whitney remarked, Nick glancing at Lumi.

"Do you want something, Whitney? If not, leave us alone." Lumi ordered the other Operator shaking their head.

"Yeah, and how'd that go last time?" Lumi blinked in shock, and Nick's eyes narrowed.

"Watch yourself, Operator. I'm not going to deny what happened, but that isn't any of your business anyway." Nick snarled, the Operator looking completely undisturbed by Nick's words or method of delivery.

"I didn't say it was. I just said things didn't go well the last time you two were alone together." Nick and Lumi both growled at that, ad Nick took a step forward.

"You need to stop right there. Are all Operators this stupid?" Nick asked, Whitney's head dipping slightly and a flicker of fire leaping into existence at the question.

 _'Okay, that's one trigger.'_ Nick thought, narrowing his eyes slightly. _'What are the others?'_

"What, something _wrong_ , Operator? If so, make it right." Nick taunted, Whitney nodding. He reached up and lifted off the helmet, tossing it aside casually. He lifted his paws, snapping two digits together on each, and fire spread forth instantly.

 _'Hmm, so he has Spark Gloves too.'_ Nick thought, glancing at Lumi. She held up her paws, backing away in a 'this is your fight' gesture. Nick rolled his eyes, then turned his gaze back to Operator Whitney.

"You want me to fix what's wrong? Fine. _I'll fix it_." With that, the fire surged forwards towards Nick. The Todd tilted his head I boredom, letting the fire wash over him as he held up a paw, as if checking the time. When the fire dissipated, Nick looked up.

"Really? That's your best?" He taunted, Whitney growling and dashing forward. He swiped at Nick's head, the Todd easily leaning back and away from it. He wasn't prepared for the leg sweep, however, and was sent onto his back. Whitney raised his paw, claws out and digits extended straight and likely intending to spear it into whatever he could, when an object whistled past. A small splatter of blood followed it, and Whitney lowered his arm in curiosity. The was a small cut on it, and he turned his gaze to where the object had originated. Lumi stood a few feet away, a small sliver of ice floating next to her.

"Please, don't harm Colonel Wilde more than necessary." She admonished, Whitney narrowing his eyes. He backed away, however, then turned and walked out. Lumi dissolved the sliver, approaching Nick. She held out her paw, Nick taking it and letting her pull him up. "You okay?"

"Fine. Just didn't expect the leg sweep." Nick answered, watching as Whitney bent down and fluidly picked up the helmet, pulling it on in one smooth movement. "He's agile, I'll give him that, but he's a Fire Dancer. He wouldn't have a chance against a strong Pyromancer unless he could get in close enough to knock 'em out."

"I thought Red Foxes couldn't be hurt by fire?" Lumi said, her confusion clear, and Nick smiled slightly.

"We're much more _resistant_ to fire, Lumi, not immune. We can still burn to death if we're overwhelmed and can't escape." Nick explained, the Vixen nodding. "However, it can seem like immunity due to how long we can withstand it."

"Good to know." Lumi remarked, Nick huffing in amusement.

"If I may ask, how goes things with you and Larsson?" Nick inquired, Lumi hesitating a moment. "If you don't want to answer, you don't have to." Nick said quickly, trying to make it obvious he didn't mean to make her uncomfortable or anything.

"We're...working through it." Lumi answered after a moment, Nick nodding.

"I'm sorry." Lumi didn't say anything in response, though Nick could tell she wanted to. "I'll see you later, Lumi." Nick said, the Vixen nodding in farewell as Nick headed for the doors.

"Yeah. See you later." Lumi said after he had gone, a sad look in her eyes as she stood there.

Nick stepped into his cubicle, sitting in his chair and leaning into it with a contented sigh. He perked up at the sound of the door opening, his ears going erect, but otherwise didn't move.

"Hey, Nick, you in here?" He did sit up at Judy's voice, turning to face the younger Doe.

"Hey Jude. How're you?" The Bunny smiled, then closed the door behind her.

"I'm fine. You?" Nick nodded in answer, Judy approaching slowly and hesitantly. "So I've been thinking, and I was wondering..." Judy trailed off, and Nick arched an eyebrow.

"Yes?" He prompted, Judy sighing.

"I was wondering if you'd be willing to assist the new interrogation specialist with Carmichael some time next week, which is when he'll be released into our custody." Nick tilted his head slightly at the words.

"We have an interrogation specialist?" He asked, not having heard about the mammal before.

"Supposedly he scared the instructors at the academy with his..." Judy tailed off, likely thinking of the right word. "Proficiency." She finally finished, and Nick arched an eyebrow.

"Proficiency as in skills or how quickly he could learn and twist the skills taught to break the subject?" Nick asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Both, actually. Despite not going to college for psychology, the mammal is scarily good at it. Even Ursula felt bad for the volunteers who had him." Nick blinked, surprised to hear that the hard-as-nails instructor felt bad for _anybody_ in general.

"Must be good if that's the case. Makes me even more eager than before to help." Nick said, Judy huffing in amusement. Nick could see something was bothering her, though. "Something wrong, Carrots?" She hesitated, then nodded.

"Please, Nick, _promise_ me you won't let your emotions get the best of you in there. He'll be trying to get you to, so don't let him." She practically begged, Nick nodding.

"I won't, I promise, Judy." He said, Judy nodding in thanks. "I doubt that's really all you wanted, though."

"Well, maybe I just wanted to talk. It's been awhile since we've just talked." Nick winced, then sighed.

"Yeah. It has." He agreed, Judy finally right in front of him with one last step. She stopped, and he could see almost nothing but love in her eyes. There was a small amount of fear, but that was instinctual, and he couldn't exactly blame her if any of it wasn't. Not after everything that had happened. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I...honestly don't know. Whatever, really." Nick huffed in amusement, then gestured to where Lumi's chair sat a few feet away. She nodded, stepping over and pulling the chair over before hopping up into it.

"So, what's Operator Larsson like? He friendly?" Nick asked, Judy stiffening visibly before relaxing.

"He's...awkward, understandably so. But he doesn't let it get in the way of anything, really." Judy answered, Nick nodding. "I mean, he's a good mammal, he just doesn't want to discuss much unless it's about apologizing an obscene amount or reports. Kinda boring." Nick snorted, covering the front of his muzzle to try and dampen the snickers that followed. "So, what's Operator Keto like?"

"She's nice. She owns up to her part in what happened between us, which I'm glad for. She was initially scared about pregnancy and the like, but I let her know she didn't have anything to worry about, what with me being sterile and all." Judy arched an eyebrow, but said nothing. "So overall she's enjoyable, and I do like her as a friend. I'd want her at my back if you weren't available." Nick finished, Judy looking mildly surprised by his words.

"She does sound like a nice mammal." She muttered to herself, though Nick caught it due to proximity more than actively listening for it.

"She knows she's just as much to blame as I am, if not more so, for what happened and she doesn't try to hide or run from it. She's got my respect, at least." Nick said, Judy nodding. "So, what now?"

"Well, I promised Francine I'd go to her birthday party at the Watering Hole, you wanna come with me?" Nick blinked in surprise, then smiled.

"I'd like that." He answered, Judy smiling back at him.

"Glad to hear it." Her smile suddenly faded, and a paw raised itself to her head briefly as she winced.

"Something wrong, Judy?" Nick asked as he made to get up from his chair.

"Yeah, sorry. Just a small headache. Get them every so often nowadays." Judy explained, Nick still looking worried. "Nick, I'm fine. It's nothing major." Nick sighed, then nodded as he hung his head.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do anything." Judy huffed at that, crossing her arms.

"Nick, you couldn't help the fact you were unconscious. Besides, it's probably a _good_ thing you were knocked out. If you hadn't been, who knows what would have happened." Nick looked away, his expression regretful.

"Still, I should have noticed something was off. I should have stopped you from investigating the building. But I didn't and that bastard got to you." Nick grunted when Judy suddenly hopped onto his chair, accidentally sending a foot into his groin.

"Sorry." She apologized, wincing. She straightened, then placed a paw on Nick's shoulder. "Nick, it's not your fault. You couldn't have known, and even then you know I wouldn't have listened. Don't feel bad over something that couldn't be helped." Nick raised his gaze to hers after a moment, smiling warmly at her.

"I know, Judy. I still feel bad, though." Nick said, Judy rolling her eyes.

"I guess I'll let you do that much. Just don't apologize for it. If anything, I should have reacted to the situation better. I've come to being depended on your Pyrokinesis abilities, and that resulted in me panicking instead of tranquilizing Carmichael." Nick sighed, then cast a small smile at her.

"We're never going to agree on who should feel guilty, are we?" He asked, Judy smiling softly at him.

"Nope." She answered, Nick laughing softly. Judy laughed with him, and neither really cared if anybody heard them.

When they clocked out, Judy paused outside to think about where the Watering Hole was. When she nodded to herself, they set off.

Later, when he stepped into his house, Nick smiled to himself.

He quite liked being friends with Judy again.

 **And that does it for Chapter 6 of Kinesis Chronicles! I apologize this took so long to write, but I got...perhaps distracted is too light a word. This Chapter went a bit more random than I intended near the end, but I quite like it as it is. It has a nice blend of introducing a new concept with action and some relationship development. Again, WildeHopps still isn't happening yet, and I honestly think it would better fit the narrative or whatever of the story if they** ** _didn't_** **get together in the end. Yes, Lance Whitney is a pull-over from another series of mine, but I couldn't** ** _not_** **put him in here. I like him too much right now. The next three Chapters will heavily feature flashbacks, but may be jittery in their time frames. Yes, Nick does obviously have a Level 0 Release, as stated by Bogo, but that won't come into play until the possible sequel, though that may change. I have an idea for the phrase, but I'm open to ideas from you guys. I'm gonna go write another Chapter of Tooth and Claw, then hopefully finally get Chapter 27 of Zootopian Assassins closer to being finished. I should probably just focus on that for a little while. Anyway, this is getting long enough, I'll see you guys...next update. Word Count: 5,078**


End file.
